The ghosts of my life
by Paty4Hale
Summary: Bella has a secret that only the ones closest to her know, though they don't quite understand it. She can see ghosts and talk to them. She finds some comfort in the Quileute legends and eventually finds the love she didn't know she was looking for when one wolf imprints on her. Humans and wolves mingle. M, just in case. Friendship, Family and Romance. Maybe some humor too.
1. Back to Forks

**Hello everyone! I'm back with a new story. This one came to me a few weeks ago, but today I had the courage to publish it!**

 **I have been working lately in English, so maybe that's how I will continue unless my brain decides something else. I will, however, not translate this story as far as I know. If anyone wants to do it for me, just let me know and we'll work something out.**

 **I have to explain that as far as Bella knows, She hasn't met a vampire in her life. That means, the Cullens and Bella don't know one another. I don't know at which point the will make an appearance if they do at all. There are wolves at the Rez, but no sedentary vampires for now.**

* * *

 **The ghosts of my life**

* * *

 _ **Chapter one: Back to Forks**_

My mom always did the impossible to try and understand what was happening in my life, but as she never experienced it herself, her attempts, though good-natured were futile. That's why she encouraged me to accept my new job in our old town Forks. Dad had always worked there as a chief of police, and I went there every few summers over the years. When he remarried the visits were equally frequent, though more exciting for me.

My dad always told me to trust myself, and that everything happened for a reason, that was his life's motto, and I tried to follow it every day. He kind of understood me a little better. He was always good with the weird, as long as I didn't get into too much detail with him, he was happy supporting me whenever I turned to him for advice. Always the quiet one, he was kind enough to help me buy a house near my old one in that little rainy town that held so many dear memories for me. He was so excited for me to work there as a kindergarten teacher. He was always supportive of my career choice. Mom was a bit more difficult to convince but once she realized how happy I was she even helped with summer jobs -the summers I couldn't spend with Dad and Sue-. While I studied I worked and that helped me save some money, therefore I was able to put the majority of the money for the house that my dad helped me with.

My stepmother Sue was a sweetheart, and I loved her deeply. I could see that she loved my dad equally as strong as he loved her. She understood a little better what was happening to me, or at me, though as my mom, she never had experienced it herself. But the closeness to the Quileute reservation made her more open-minded than most people -not that anyone knew what was going on with me-. She had one daughter and one son. Both very sweet and smart. We actually got along pretty well. We've met a few times while our parents were "dating" and once they announced their engagement to us, we couldn't be happier. I considered them my siblings and they thought the same in my regards.

Actually, Seth and Leah were the only ones besides Sue and my parents who knew what was going on with me. He was three years older than me and discovered my secret one night that I was too afraid and everything was too much. He made me talk it out and since then he always was my protector. He said that he experienced things when he was a boy but it never grew to be what it was with me. And we laughed when he said "Thanks to the spirits".

So when something abnormal happened to him, I was the first one in the family to find out. He called me excited and freaked out. He was a werewolf. He asked me not to say anything, it was a secret and the distance between us at that moment made it easy for him to just tell me everything. I promised him that I wouldn't tell, I knew what it was to have a secret and no one to talk about it.

Seth became my best friend above everything. And one night of a few more drinks than necessary I lost my virginity to him. I never regretted it, but we both made sure that other knew there were no feelings attached to that night. We continue on as if that night never happened, Leah knew what had happened but as we decided not to pursue anything romantic she never asked too many questions about it.

Leah was my girl best friend. If with Seth I could talk about school, and jobs and frightening nights, with Leah I gossiped about boys, and dreams and girly stuff. She was working at the same school I would start working next month. But she was a first-grade teacher. I asked Seth one day if Leah was like him, and he told me that according to everything he's heard, women couldn't phase. He never told me why they phased, it wasn't his place to tell, and I respected that enough to never ask him about it again. He didn't tell me either who else that I knew in the Rez had phased, again, he told me he couldn't tell, it wasn't his place.

With a sigh, I closed my old bedroom door at my Mom's house. I stayed there the last two weeks after I finally left my dorm at college. I took my bags with me and took the stairs carefully. Once everything was set on the door, mom and I grabbed a coffee and a bagel and had one last breakfast together for a long time. She was driving me to the airport. This was hard for both of us. But this was something I really wanted. My mom actually asked me if I was moving because of Seth, which made me laugh awkwardly and promise her I didn't have any romantic feelings for him. She seemed pleased and never brought it up again.

The flight home was uneventful. My seat partner never came so I was able to sit by the window. The airport's arrival was slow as usual, but uneventful as well. When I finally made it out with my bags I saw my Dad and Sue waving at me. I smiled widely and run excitedly towards them. They hugged me tight and told me how happy they were to see me.

-You saw me two months ago for the whole summer-they both shrugged.

-Not the same kiddo- was my dad's answer. I cast a glance at Sue and she winked at me.

-Everything you sent and brought with you on July is already in the apartment. Seth and Jacob helped move it all-

Jacob was a guy I barely knew but heard about very much, especially from Leah. She had a crush on him.

-That's very nice of them. I hope I didn't disrupt their activities.

-Nonsense dear. They were happy to do it.

I smiled at Sue. I was sure she knew something I didn't.

Dad was never very talkative, which I appreciated because I was the same, though we both enjoyed the company. The ride from Seattle to Forks was mostly quiet.

When we arrived at the apartment I noticed it was a bit bigger than I remembered. It had two bedrooms, a nice sized kitchen which was open and connected to the small living room, much to my delight. The house was perfect. I could cook and still be part of whatever was going on in the living room.

The boxes were piled in the middle of the room. I laughed. Only a man would scramble boxes in the middle. But that was ok. They were kind enough to bring my stuff.

-So. Do you want to order in something or go to our place and have dinner?- I thought about it -I promise not to make you cook-. At my Dad's hopeful stare I decided to make him happy and have dinner at his house.

-I would like to go over to your house and eat with you guys. Seems like I would need to go shopping tomorrow.- Dad's answering smile said it all. -I'll just grab a shower and change and then we all can go together-Sue smiled and Charlie beamed. It was always easy to make him happy. He was a great Dad and I made sure to tell him that as much as I could.

…

...

I sat at the kitchen table enjoying my talk with Sue, who refused all my attempts to help her with dinner. Dad was at his usual place, on his sofa in front the TV, I never took it personally, it was who he was.

The door being opened caught my attention, and before I could get down of the chair, two strong arms caught me and sweep me off my feet.

-Finally, my favorite person!-he yelled. Charlie laughed seeing us. He was always happy when Sue's kids and I were enjoying our time together.

-Put her down Seth!-I heard Leah say.

Much to my delight, he put me back on my feet, allowing me to turn around and hug him.

-Jesus Christ! Are you on steroids or something? How is it possible for you to keep growing?!-He smiled and shrugged hugging me back tightly. When he released me I turn to Leah and we both hugged tightly for like a minute or two.

Once dinner was ready, Seth and I set the table in the dining room. He made me promise to not get involved with any of the guys he hangs out with, he said he couldn't tell me the reason, but he seemed pretty desperate about it. I mean, I have known most of the reservation guys my whole life. Some more than others, that's why his plead seemed really weird to me. Was he telling me to stay away from other wolves? I mean, he couldn't be the only one, right?

* * *

 **What is the big secret Bella has?**

 **Yay or nay?**

 **I've enjoyed working on this... I have a few more things written down.**

 **Paty4Hale**

 **10.09.2018**


	2. I remember you

**Thank you for your follows and your review!**

 **So, as I have some stuff already written, I post another chapter!**

 **It's shorter than the first one, but I hope it will be of your liking!**

* * *

 **The ghosts of my life**

* * *

 _ **Chapter two: I remember you.**_

I have been working as Ms. Bella in a kindergarten In Forks for two months. It was my dream job. The kids were really open about everything and they seemed to enjoy the activities. I was being trained still and acting like an assistant teacher, but I still loved it.

Today I volunteered to stay with Chelsea, a little native little girl whose parents were unusually late to pick her up. She was drawing and coloring happily completely unaffected by her parent's delay. She was such a sweetheart.

 _Harry Clearwater was behind her, watching over her shoulder what she was doing._ He has been dead for over 10 years now. He was the first husband of Sue. And he has been with me for over 3 years. He was a nice man. I didn't know him while he was alive but he seemed to be very kind. He always talked with proud about his two children. I never told any of them that I saw him, he has asked me so.

-Chels. Where are your parents, sweety?- I asked her while sitting down beside her.-She looked up from her task and smiled at me.

-Uncle Sammy come for me.

I nodded remembering how she has been talking all day about her uncle picking her up and taking her to the ice cream place. Her uncle Sammy was late by two hours. I was begging to worry. I wondered if her uncle Sammy was the same Sammy I used to know.

 _Behind us, Harry laughed_. I eyed him.

 _-Oh! This is so good. Emily is going to kill him when she hears he's late._

I looked at the old man confused. Emily was Chelsea's mom. I knew a Sam that had a sister by the same name. What are the odds?

I asked the little artist if she wanted something else and she shook her head no. I stood and walked towards the farthest place of the classroom so I could interrogate the chukling ghost.

-Do you know this Uncle Sammy?-I whispered.

 _He nodded-That kid gave me early gray hair._

I smiled amusedly.

-I thought you said it was Seth.

 _-Seth, and Sam and Jacob. They were awful growing up._ \- I knew he was joking by the smile on his face. - _Emily is Sam's younger sister._

I nodded. If it was the same Sammy I knew, this was going to be a reunion. I haven't seen him or heard from him since he left for college like 7 years ago. We were never particularly close but were friends.

-And why is she gonna kill him?

 _-Because he was always scolding her about her punctuality and now he's late._ -This seemed to pleased him very much. He was so cryptic sometimes.

-And do you know why he's late?-I poundered keeping and eye on Chelsea. She had moved from colors to paint. She was humming softly to her.

 _Harry smiled and nodded, but didn't tell._ I rolled my eyes and went to sit down with Chelsea. She had drawn a yard with what I assumed was a fence. There was a girl (judging from the little circles around a larger circle and a what was a flowery dress) beside her was a man, taller than her, with shorts and a gray shirt and black hair.

-This drawing is really beautiful Chels.-She smiled widely at me.

-Uncah Sammy.-She said pointing to the man. Obviously, she was very close to her Uncle. It was really cute.

A movement by the door caught my attention and I saw a man.

 _Harry chuckled_ and I assumed it was "Uncah Sammy"

He rushed to Chelsea who looked up from her drawing and jumped right into is arms.

-I am so so sorry doll.-Chelsea shook her head, but I saw her smiling happily. She was so cute. -The man stood and face me.

Our eyes locked. His expression changed from worry to something I couldn't read. It was the same Sammy I was thinking about. Well, seven years ago he went by the name of Sam, not Sammy, and he had changed a lot. He had grown. He was really muscular. He was wearing a short-sleeved t-shirt which showed a tattoo on his right bicep. It was exactly the same as Seth's.

-I am Bella. Chelsea's teacher.-I finally said extending out my hand which he took and shook. He was quiet, eyeing me, like trying to decide something. Did he not really recognize me? Have I changed that much? Realistically I knew that it had been seven years, and that's a lot of time, but at least I should have some recognizable features.

Suddenly he smiled- I know, Bella. It's good to have you back.- I smiled too. He remembered.

-It's good to be back too.

He just stood there smiling at me and I was beginning to feel a little self-conscious.

 _Harry laughed his ass out at him._

Fortunately, Chelsea broke the silence. -Unceh Sammy. I wanna ice cweam- she said pouting adorably. I knew that pout. That little schemer. She was so mischievous sometimes. Her uncle dropped his stare and crouched to be at the same level as Chelsea then he proceeded to tickle her side a little, ordering her to pick up her stuff. She got her little princess backpack and grabbed Sam's hand.

-Hey Chels. I think you're forgetting something. -I said picking up her picture and walking the few steps to the door.

She shook her head.-It's foh you.-and she actually blushed.

I stood there in silence. Completely confused as to why she would give me a picture of her and her uncle. I wasn't even drawn there. I nodded and said goodbye to both of them.

-Little witch.-I mumbled when I came back to myself.

 _Harry looked at me surprised and kind of terrified._

* * *

 **So, Bella and Sam knew each other from before.**

 **Sam has a tattoo and so does Seth... So, what does this tattoo means? Bella is putting two and two together.**

 **Why is Sam's niece studying in forks and not in the Rez?**

 **Why is Harry so surprised and scared?**

 **This and more on the next chapter!**

 **Sorry, it was so short, but interesting things will be coming next!**

 **Paty4Hale**

 **09.09.2018**


	3. The beginning

**Hello! I was told that the dashes (-) signaling the conversations were confusing and that I needed to use quotation marks ("). I decided this girl was right and that since I'm writing in English, and all the stories I've read are with quotation marks when a conversation is happening, I should do the same.**

 **It was confusing for me because if you have read other stories from me, you know I always use dashes, and in Spanish, the dashes are what signals a conversation (for me at least). But, as I told this reviewer, if she had problems understanding who was talking, maybe some of you too.**

 **Oh! Thanks for your reviews and favorites, and for those who are silent readers!**

 **With that said, I notice that I haven't said how old is anyone.**

 **Sam: 27**

 **Bella: 25**

 **Leah: 25**

 **Seth: 26 (Yes, Seth in my story is the big brother). (If I said his age in the first chapter then use that age, I was thinking from the beginning, that he should be older than Bella).**

 **Anyway, enjoy...**

* * *

 **THE GHOSTS OF MY LIFE**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3: the beginning._**

"Oh come on! She's like 6 years old." I said and rolled my eyes, though a part of me knew that it was entirely possible.

 _Harry looked at me. "From what you've told me, you were her age when everything began."_

I nodded. He had a point."I know you're right. But still, it's a little creepy seeing it. She didn't react to you."

" _That you know of. For all you know she was trying to ignore me. What if she is afraid of what she sees? You have to help her!"_

By this point, we were already in my car. "Calm down old man." _He huffed._ "I cannot go to her directly and ask 'Hey Chelsea, do you see a man next to me? Your classmates might not see him, but I think you can' She's going to freak out!"I whisper-yelled. "Besides, we might be overreacting. It can be nothing. Kids like to draw everything"

 _He gave me a disbelieving look "I had a daughter. Give me some credit. I don't expect you to approach her like that. You have to be tactful." He shook his head and smiling softly said "She's from the Quileute reservation. If there is any supernatural thing we would catch it. My son turns into a wolf. Don't scratch out the possibility that she might be like you."_

I rolled my eyes and got down of my car. I decided to put the Chelsea subject to rest, I wasn't going to figure it out today anyway. And I might be a kindergarten teacher but I still had some work to do. I had to come up with an idea which would be fun for the little kids to learn about recycling and taking care of the environment.

I decided to call Leah and ask her opinion. She told me to take them to the Reservation and take a walk down the beaches, there was a lot of nature there. I thought it was a good idea for a warmer weather. It was too cold to take them to the beach. Leah then suggested to walk through the woods on one of the many trails and find a spot good enough for them. That was a better idea. I ran that idea by Angela, the other teacher that worked with me and she was sold on it. We agreed that I would find that trail and she would check the weather for the next sunny day.

…

…

…

Here I was, walking in the woods for two reasons: one, I had a feeling that something was going to happen, I wasn't sure it was bad, but it was pressing enough to make me nervous, and two I wanted to know the trail to a small point where there was a clearing, so I could take the little ones here and have a picnic while teaching them about recycling and nature.

I was listening to my music, very deep in my thoughts, so focus on my feet that the enormous black wolf scared the hell out of me. Just as I was about to do something, like maybe run or scream, a naked Seth came to view.

"Sam man…" He said looking at the wolf and then in a matter of seconds he followed the wolf's gaze and noticed me.

"Oh... ups... Hi Bella." He smiled, not bothered at all that he was naked.

I turned around speaking "Would you mind Seth?" My brother laughed. I heard some leaves moving and when he gave me the ok I looked back. I laughed when I saw that he had a leaf covering his dick. Like Adam.

"Nothing you haven't seen before." He shrugged. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. One time. I had sex with the guy one time, and he never lets me forget it.

"This is beyond weird. I'll go back to my activities and you go back to whatever you were doing." I waved in the general direction of the forest and the black wolf who never took its gaze away from me. I was a little nervous as I walked around it, maybe faster than necessary.

My life was just so confusing.

I almost had a heart attack when I caught an old lady staring at me. I stopped dead and looked at her.

 _"You can see me?"She asked sweetly._

I nodded. _She smiled._

 _"That's great. I have been wandering a lot trying to find someone who could help me. Poor dear Sammy must have had a heart attack this morning."_

I tilted my head telling yet another ghost to follow me while I continued walking, getting away from Adam and his pet.

When I was far enough but still on the trail, I stopped and paid attention to the old lady.

-Who is Sammy?

 _"My grandson. He has black hair. You know him.."_

Is it possible that any of the ghosts that are semi-decent are not related to the guys of La Push?

"Why did you say he had a heart attack?"

 _She seemed troubled."I moved a few things around his house and he ran away._ " I smiled at the cuteness of this lady.

"May I know your name?"

" _Alison Uley, dear. And you?"_

"I'm Bella Swan." I smiled at her.

 _"Oh! you're my baby's girlfriend."_

I looked at her confused. I was certainly no one's girlfriend. I was about to ask when Seth appeared again, this time fully dressed.

"I need to talk to you. Well, _we_ need to talk to you. And who were you talking to?."

"Who is 'we'? And it is none of your business Adam."

"Would you come with me?"

"Do you promise to keep your pants on?"

He waggled his eyebrows. "I don't make any promises." I snorted, but it seemed like my trip wasn't going to be fruitful. I followed Seth to the road.

Leaning against my car was Sam. He must have been the black wolf because I swear I heard Seth say his name back in the trail. Alison stood next to Sam.

"You said you needed to talk to me." I said to no one in particular.

Seth explained for about an hour about the logistics of the werewolf pack.

"So...Let me get this straight." I began. "You are also a werewolf." I pointed at Sam who nodded. "And you are also the Alpha, right?" He nodded again. "And he told you he told me a few months ago about this." I pointed at Seth and they both nodded. "All right. What I don't understand is why are you telling me this?. "

 _Harry sighed behind me_. If I wasn't so used to him showing up at the least expected circumstances, he would have scared me. _He said hello to Alison and she waved in return._ I looked at him and raised a brow. _He shrugged._ I looked back at Sam and Seth, but Sam wasn't looking at me, he was looking at Seth, so I looked at him too. When Seth realized this he turned his head to Sam and then to me and back to Sam.

"What?"

 _Harry chuckled._

"Go make your rounds Seth."

He groaned and started to undress.

"Wait!" I screamed shielding my eyes. "What are you doing? Button your damn shorts back!."

This time, Seth, Sam, and Harry laughed. Alison was shaking her head.

"I need to get undressed in order to not shred my clothes."

"Ok. But do it somewhere else…"

"Bella I can't carry my clothes on my mouth... just turn around. Be a grown woman." I huffed and did as I was told. When Sam told me it was ok to look back, I did.

Seth had folded his clothes and left them on the hood of the car. He did something with his head which made Sam growl.

We remained quiet for a bit after Seth's departure.

"Do you mind if we take this conversation elsewhere?" He asked.

I thought that if I was going to keep having an awkward conversation it might as well be in my territory.

"Sure. This is my address."I recited it. Before I began to walk towards my car my curiosity got the better of me. "Um...Are you going to turn into a wolf too or do you need a ride?"

He chuckled. "I ride would be appreciated, if you don't mind."

 _Besides Sam, Alison was mute. I could not say the same about Harry who was laughing. He looked at Sam, then at me, and then at Sam again_.

 _"Oh boy! This is gonna be good." And he just then disappeared._

* * *

 **So, I hope this was to your liking. I have the next chapter already written, it just needs to be polished and then published.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Paty4Hale**

 **12.09.18**


	4. Decisions

**Hello! New chapter**

 **Thanks for all your alerts and for the kind silent readers!**

 **Please, If you find any grammar or orthographic mistake point them out to me. English isn't my first language!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **THE GHOSTS OF MY LIFE**

* * *

 _ **Previously:**_

 _"Do you mind if we take this conversation elsewhere?" He asked._

 _I thought that if I was going to keep having an awkward conversation it might as well be in my territory._

 _"Sure. This is my address."I recited it. Before I began to walk towards my car my curiosity got the better of me. "Um...Are you going to turn into a wolf too or do you need a ride?"_

 _He chuckled. "I ride would be appreciated, if you don't mind."_

 _Besides Sam, Alison was mute. I could not say the same about Harry who was laughing. He looked at Sam, then at me, and then at Sam again._

 _"Oh boy! This is gonna be good." And he just then disappeared._

 _ **Chapter four: decisions.**_

"Do you want something to drink? A beer, water…"

"A beer would be nice. Thanks."

We both drank a beer. Alcohol seemed like a good idea at the moment.

It seemed like he didn't know how to start the conversation he wanted to have.

 _Harry chuckled again. "I can't believe that this boy is acting so smitten. He was a devil growing up."_

I tried to hide my amusement. But it didn't scape me that Harry seemed too comfortable with everything we just heard. Then it hit me. He has been with me for three years, he already knew his son was a wolf, and their legends certainly spoke about werewolves a lot.

"Sam. Is everything ok?".He nodded and squared his shoulders.

"I told you about how I am a werewolf. And well I assume you have heard some of the stories."

I nodded. Since Sue and Dad married we went to some bonfires at the Rez, and some of the elders -as they called themselves- told the stories of the reservation.

"Well, I will start with one that is the most important right now. We have what we call imprints. That is the girl in which the wolf finds his soulmate and partner for the rest of his life. It's involuntary. The wolf is able to locate the scent of the chosen one from afar, farther than any other scent. The wolf and the guy will be at the beginning everything the imprint wants us to be. But the more they get to know each other the more they are drawn together. The wolf and the woman are not destined to fall in love. But so far, no wolf that has ever imprinted has not fallen in love, and vice versa."

I nodded. It was a nice story. The elders told it not very often. I tilted my head. He was staring at me, like expecting something.

A noise in the kitchen caught our attention. Sam jumped at the sound. I looked at the direction of the noise and saw Alison staring at a plate on the floor. She looked at me and said "Sorry".

I shook my head and looked back at Sam.

"This story is related to me because you imprinted on me?"

"Smart girl" I smiled smugly "And yes. The day I went to pick up Chelsea I imprinted on you. Just looking into your eyes and I was drawn. I knew what it meant, but I hardly could say anything right there and then."

"Were you going to tell me someday? It's been at least a week since that" I wondered letting the annoyment and the hurt-which I didn't know where it came from-fill my voice.

"I promise you that I was going to tell you. I was trying to figure a way of saying it without you running away." He smiled apologetically.

"Ok. This is really weird." I decided.

 _Harry, who was now behind Sam, rolled his eyes at me. "You can see and talk to dead people. This shouldn't be weird for you."_

I wanted to stick my tongue out to him, but it would look like I was doing it at Sam, so I controlled my toddler's impulses.

"It doesn't have to be weird".I turned my attention to Sam. "We've been friends for a long time. We've known each other since we were kids. Yes, we haven't talked in seven years, but we are no strangers." it was actually funny how he thought of our teen years as being kids.

I thought about it and he was right. "What do you propose, then?"

"How about a date?"I kept silence for a few seconds."We can go out as friends first if you want".He rushed gesturing with his hands.

 _Alison was smiling so wide and had a look of pride on her face. Se actually got carried away and caressed his cheek._ Sam noticed something touching him and looked in the general direction of where Alison was as if he were trying to identify what was happening. I bit my lip to hide my smile. I understood now why the poor guy ran away from his place today.

"I would like that".I added. What was the worst that could happen? That he had to phase and undress in front of me?

He quickly dismissed his task of trying to identify what touched him and focused on me."Really?"

I nodded and smiled. He seemed like a nice guy. Well, he was a nice guy. I remembered he was always kind to me. And he was smoking hot right now. We set the date for two weeks from now, because that would give us time to reconnect slowly. Be friends at first and see what would happen after the date.

I had to tell Leah about this. Well, the whole "date" thing without the werewolf part. When Sam left I immediately called her and she came rushing to my house

"I come bearing gifts."She said as she walked into the kitchen with ice cream and chocolates.

"God I love you!" I greeted as I grabbed the desserts and proceeded to serve two plates.

"So. What was it you wanted to tell me?"She asked.

I smiled despite myself. "I have a date."

"With who?"

"Sam Uley."

She smiled. "Good for you. He is hot. And he is a good guy."

 _Alison decided to join our girl party, she commented a few things and it was nice that I could openly laugh or respond to her._

"Ok. You know this ghost thing doesn't creep me out too much, but I'm really curious. Who is it this time?"

I looked at Alison and _she nodded._

"Alison Uley. Sam's grandmother."

Her disbelieving stare almost made me laugh if it weren't for the fact that I was still as shocked as she was.

"Trust me. I'm still deciding if that is a good thing or a bad thing".Then I turned to the ghost."No offense Ma'am."

" _Non taken dear"._

…

…

…

Seeing that there were at least two werewolves running around the woods really close to civilization, I thought it was better if I took my little munchkins to somewhere else. I started researching through some old places in town that work out to inspire me and teach the kids about nature. After three hours of browsing, I find a really nice park with really old trees. I ran the idea by Angela and told her that I changed my mind, that the woods weren't that interesting. She seemed fine with the new idea and told me the date she was thinking of, I agreed to it and we decided then to email all the parents and tell them about this activity, we even ask for a few volunteers, seeing as the two teachers from the other class wanted to come as well. Angela, as well as the other two teachers and me, decided to take advantage of the good spirits and ask for volunteers for our upcoming trip to the Seattle Aquarium.

…

…

...

The same week of Sam's and my conversation I was dragged to the park by a barking beast that was really strong. Stronger than me, though that wasn't difficult. But still, I didn't like to run, and here I was running and playing with a beast. Though, it was a beautiful beast. A white husky with incredible blue eyes. She was beautiful. Her name was Vivi.

Just as I sat down and Vivi sat down at my feet I heard my name being called. Lightly I turned my head and it was Sam who was walking towards me.

"Hey Bella" He greeted when he reached me.

Vivi whimpered a little and hid under the bench. I wondered if she could sense that Sam was a wolf. Then I wondered why would she be scared if Huskies were practically wolf's too. Maybe it had to be with the fact that Sam was a _werewolf._ But who knows.

"Hey, Sam." I greeted back smiling. "What are you doing here?"

"Dropping off Chelsea to her parents" I nodded.

He eyed Vivi. "I didn't know you had a dog."His tone was unreadable.

"Oh yes. I actually adopted her this morning. Isn't she beautiful?" I asked with a straight face but keeping my smile.

"Yeah. She is" Even I could sense his sarcasm, he was still undecided on his feelings about me having a dog.

"Do you want to know how I named her?" By this point, it was really hard to keep from laughing.

"Sure." He said uncertain.

"Sam" His eyes grew wider and his mouth actually opened a little in surprise.

It was a shame that neither Alison nor Harry were here with me. Since I got Vivi, she took it on her to bark at both of them all the time, and actually tried to chase them. I asked both of my ghosts to please leave for a few days until I got her back to her owner. I was worried about the neighbors. Back to my point, it was a shame because Sam's face was priceless. I laughed long and hard. This was the best non-joke I had ever made.

"Oh my God! You had to have seen your face. That was priceless."He gave me a tentative smile. "First. She's not mine. She's Angela's, my co-worker. She's visiting her parents for the weekend and begged me to look after her. And her name is not Sam, is Vivi. I was just playing with you".

He saw the humor in the situation and laughed lightly. "That was good." He sat next to me on the bench "But Seth and the others are not going to let me live it down" I arched an eyebrow. It was the first time he actually made any reference to being more wolves besides him and Seth.

"How so?".

"When we phase we have this joint mentality or something like that, that actually allows us to communicate mentally with each other. So far we haven't tested how far we can hear each other."

"I still don't understand how they are going to know about my little joke"

"Because pretty much everything I have thought or done since my last phase is going to be on my mind, and they are going to be able to see it, or hear it".

"That's…I don't know...cool?" I asked uncertain.

He chuckled. "It can be pretty cool, but not when they are teasing you."

"You said 'Seth and the others'. How many of you are?"

"Five so far. Seth, Jacob, Paul, Jared and myself".

"Jacob as in Jacob Black?" I asked. But it was unnecessary to find ratification. If only I could tell Leah; but one the first things Sam asked me is to please don't tell anyone about the wolves.

"I didn't know you knew him"

"I don't. But my dad and Sue talk about you guys a lot." It wasn't a lie, but if his thoughts were going to be shared I certainly didn't want Jacob to hear about Leah's crush on him.

* * *

 **Again, any orthographic mistakes or sentences misspelled, please let me know!**

 **Any suggestions for Sam's and Bella's date?**

 **Reed you soon!**

 **Paty4Hale**

 **14.09.18**


	5. Instinctual

**Hey! I'm back with a new chapter.**

 **Thank you for your favorites, follows and reviews, I appreciate it!**

 **I hope you enjoy this one as well!**

* * *

 **THE GHOSTS OF MY LIFE**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Instinctual.**

Sam said his goodbyes and promised to call me after he's done with patrolling, which, he explained is what they do to make sure everything is as it's supposed to be. I had still one lingering thought and called Seth, the responsible one for that lingering thought.

We met up at my place.

"I have a question for you."

"Shoot." He said.

"You warned me the other day to keep my distance from any of the guys you hang out with. Why is this situation any different?"

He smiled and stood up, getting closer to me. He grabbed my face in his big hands. "Because men are stupid. We don't think. I didn't want you to get your heart broken if you dated one of the guys and then he imprinted on someone else."

"You were protecting my feelings?" I didn't know why it surprised me. We have always been close. God! I even lost my virtue with him.

He stared at me as if I were crazy for doubting him "Of course I was. I told Leah the same. You are my sisters, I don't want you hurting" He was so cute. I hugged him tightly.

 _Harry, whom I haven't noticed until now, smiled proudly. "We raised him yet. Sue turned him into a gentleman"._ I smiled back.

"So...Are you coming to the bonfire tomorrow night?" He asked.

"What bonfire?"

He looked mortified as he broke the embrace."Ups. I guess Sam hasn't asked you yet. He was going to, by the way." He said rushly.

I shook my head and laughed. "Have you eaten yet?" He nodded.

"Where is the beast?" He asked referring to Vivi.

"Sleeping" He nodded.

We spent the afternoon talking, joking and bonding. Sam joined us when he finished, we ordered some pizzas and the day flew away.

The following night, Sam called me to ask if it was ok with me if he picked me up. I immediately agreed, we haven't gone in our date yet, and I was looking forward to it each day that passed.

He was a really nice guy, he loved his family and talked very highly of his niece. I could see that he was completely smitten by the little girl. I was a little nervous because he told me I was going to meet his sister Emily. I have been to countless of bonfires since Charlie and Sue married, but this one felt different somehow. There were still so many people to meet.

…

…

…

"Em, this is Bella. Bella this Emily, my sister" Emily was very much like Sam, black hair, tanned skin, and a pleasant smile.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you" She cast a glance at Sam and he seemed embarrassed. I smiled.

"Likewise Emily. Chelsea talks non-stop about mommy and daddy. She is a doll" Sam excused himself for a few minutes leaving me talking with Emily. She was really nice. I have met her husband, John, a few times when he drops Chelsea at kindergarten.

When the stories were about to begin, Emily found her way to her husband and I found my way to Sam. He smiled at me and I smiled back sitting next to him.

At some point of the stories, Sam had put his arm around my shoulders and I leaned to him, feeling like I was home.

It didn't escape my notice that Jacob sat next to Leah and he kept talking to her in a low voice, sometimes making her giggle and sometimes forcing her to put a hand on her mouth to keep from laughing too loudly.

" _Twenty five years old and one would think he would have grown up by now." Harry murmured looking at Jacob disappointedly._ Oh Oh! someone was in trouble with the In-law. I had to keep from laughing at my own silly thoughts. Now it was me who was being stared at with disapproving eyes.

"Are you all right?" Sam asked me in a whisper.

"Yes. yes" He nodded and returned his attention to Billy Black.

Much too soon for my liking the stories ended and the party began. There was a lot of food and beverages. I always loved coming to the Rez because, in reality, everyone was like a big family.

…

…

I excused myself from the conversation Sam, Emily and I were having and went over to Jacob, who was talking to a few guys.

"Jacob?" He looked at me and excused himself from his conversation.

"Bella Swan" he greeted.

"This may seem rude seeing as we don't know each other very well yet. But you surely know that Leah is not only my best friend, but she is also my sister. I have to ask you, what are your intentions with her?"

He eyed me for a few minutes, a look of anger, surprise and another emotion I couldn't identify crossed his face. "I know you're the Alpha's imprint, but you don't have the right to question me, Bella Swan".

"I am not questioning you like that. I'm concerned for Leah" I whispered angrily trying not to speak too loudly.

"I imprinted on her, alright?" He said through gritted teeth.

I stood there in surprise. Then slowly I smiled widely. Jacob shook his head and laughed. He promised he didn't mean any harm to Leah, and that he genuinely liked her. He has liked her for a long time but didn't want to risk hurting her. I decided that I liked him.

"I like you, Jacob Black. You seem like a good guy. And if not I trust Seth to take care of you. Or Charlie. He can make it look like an accident" He laughed again. I smiled amused.

Sam joined us, putting his arm around me. I liked that. "What is so funny over here?" He asked looking at me and then at Jake, as Leah often called him.

"She's a fierce one." Jake pointed at me still laughing.

"Don't I know it" I smiled smugly at Sam's remark.

"She actually threatened me" He acted wounded, putting his hand over his heart.

Sam looked at me questioningly. "I only told him that Charlie could handle him and make it look like an accident if he did something to hurt Leah" I shrugged.

Sam swallowed. Jake laughed. "Yeah. If he is that protective of Leah, imagine how is he about his baby girl" Sam actually looked a little frightened. He told me they were immune to a lot of things, but human injuries were quite weird for them. He also said they healed pretty quickly unless the injury was really hard. I imagine a bullet is not nice and doesn't fall on the "quickly healing" category.

 _Harry and Alison were both present during these conversations._

 _Alison was saying that his baby boy was too of a gentleman to be of any danger. Harry told her that she might as well be right because if she wasn't, he was going to make sure that Sam knew what it was to be really frightened._

To my amusement _Harry teased his friends from the council, messing with Billy's wheelchair, or with old Quil Ateara. Alison was next to Emily stroking her hair and looking at her with longing._ It was heartbreaking seeing her interact with her grandchildren without them noticing, she was more open about her real emotions than Harry. He would shrug or huff and hide what he was feeling. _He was now messing with my Dad, mocking him while he talked._ They were really good friends while Harry was alive, he had told me stories about himself, my dad and Billy Black fishing, drinking bears, talking about women and sports. Sue was mingling and I just kept laughing at Harry, who _was now doing whatever my dad did._ He was enjoying messing with one of his best friends, so I didn't intervene. When I first met him, three years ago I thought it was really awkward, but he dismissed any awkwardness stating that he was happy Sue was happy and he couldn't have chosen a better man for her to remarry.

I didn't realize that I had subconsciously followed Alison to the beach, where Emily had been standing a few minutes ago. Sam pulled me into an embrace and I leaned into him. Everything with him was instinctual like I knew exactly what to say, or what to do.

"Is this ok with you?" He asked referring to our position.

I grabbed his hands. "It's perfect."

 _Alison smiled at me and I almost groaned._ Couldn't I have a few moments of privacy?

" _Sorry to interrupt, but I thought you wanted to know your father is coming here"._ I nodded slightly at her and she disappeared.

"I think we have to explain something to Charlie. It never occurred to me to ask, but does he knows about werewolves being real?"

"He knows. When Harry Clearwater, Sue's first husband, and Seth's and Leah's dad, died; Sue stepped in in his place. When your dad married her he was told about everything."

"That makes sense. So it will be easier to explain to him this" I signaled us. I felt him nod.

…

Charlie eyed Sam, who had broken the embrace when we heard my dad behind us. "What is this?"

"I imprinted on your daughter, Chief Swan" Sam explained.

I assume my dad was expecting everything except what he just heard. "When?"

"On monday afternoon last week." Has it been that long? "I avoided her for a few days, but she was walking through the woods and when she saw me, I decided to tell her everything"

"Are you good with all of this, Bells?" my dad asked, turning his attention to me.

"I am, dad. I wouldn't have let him in if I wasn't" I shrugged. "It's still really weird for me sometimes, but I think I will get used to them with time."

My dad nodded. "Take care of my baby girl. If you don't, remember that I have a license to shoot, and I have excellent aim" With that threat he left us.

Sam stood there in shock. "You know he's not actually going to shoot you, right?"

"He seemed pretty serious about it"

I shook my head and laughed.

At the party, while we were mingling with everyone and getting to know the ones I didn't know from before I came to noticed that only Sam and Jacob were the ones accompanied. It made me wonder if we were the only _couples._

I voiced my thoughts and Sam shook his head no "Jared was the first one to imprint. His girlfriend is Kim, but she couldn't make it today. Maybe some other time. She is pretty nice and keeps Jared on his feet." He spoke highly of his _pack,_ as he told me they called themselves. It was evident that they cared deeply for each other. And they were all nice guys and actually quite funny too. Paul was a little hot head but he was nice nonetheless.

…

…

…

The next day, I was at my dad's place for our weekly dinner with the family.

"Bells, does Sam know about you talking to people who aren't with us?"

"Ghosts, dad. It's not a bad word" I scolded lightly. "And not yet." he looked at me disapprovingly. "What?" I asked defensively "It's not something you can sneak into a casual conversation, like 'Oh! I had a great time yesterday at the bonfire. By the way, I can speak to dead people'".

My dad shook his head. "You know there are ways to tell him. You told me, and your mom, and Sue and…"

"Yeah, Dad. I get it. But you are family. I mean, you kinda had to accept it"

He laughed. "He won't run away Bells."

"He might think I'm crazy"

"In case you haven't noticed, he turns into a wolf. He won't think you're crazy" I nodded, though I wasn't very sure about it.

* * *

 **I hoped you liked it!**

 **The next chapter is mostly done so I will be posting soon hopefully.**

 **Paty4Hale**

 **18.09.2018**


	6. My history

**Hello! New chapter! Sorry for the delay. I had a crazy week.**

 **This chapter is kind of intense.**

 **Thank you for all your favorites, for your reviews, and for the silent readers!**

 **As I asked in the last chapter if you see any mistake at all: being orthographic or grammar please please do not hesitate to point them out, They are really useful to me!**

 **I know that some sentences said by Chelsea might be wrongly spoken, but I kind of imagine her talking like that, she is six, so she is still learning the speech pattern.**

* * *

 **THE GHOSTS OF MY LIFE**

* * *

 ** _Chapter six: My history._**

It was Sam's turn to pick up Chelsea again. His sister and brother in law had finally registered Sam as a backup, so everything could go legally well, otherwise my duty command me to not let her go with anyone but her parents. The first time we met Ángela told me that it was fine for her to go with Sam, they knew each other and Emily had talked to her, that's why I didn't have any conflicting issues letting both go. This time Sam let me know that he might be coming a little late due to his rounds of patrolling. I told him it was no problem at all to stay with Chelsea for a bit longer.

The little girl was reading happily in her little spot at her table while I cleaned the room and put a little bit of order around. I always liked to do it and Angela was more than happy to let me.

I was inspired by rearranging everything as Ángela had asked me to. I actually thought it was a better system, but I didn't mind the other order. One would think that having a good time rearranging things would make an organized person, but I was not; my house sometimes was a mess, and my bedroom too.

Chelsea came up to me and congratulated me on my birthday. I looked at her confused. It was late october. My birthday was in September. "Honey today is not my birthday".

She looked kind of sad and confused. "But...the ol' man _tell_ me it is."

I looked at her and then at Harry. _Harry shrugged looking smug._ This demonstrated our early theories about Chelsea being able to see him. Until today I still thought we were seeing things that weren't actually there; as I once said: kids liked to draw about everything, and not always it meant what the adults thought. I sighed and decided to sit down with her and have this talk.

"Chels. You know that this man who told you it was my birthday is a really nice old man. But so far, you and I are the only ones who can see him." I stopped and she nodded in understanding. "You can speak to him sometimes when no one is around, or if I am around because not everyone understands why there are some people able to see those who are not with us anymore. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"I really hoped she did. It was difficult to explain this to her, but I knew I had to.

"I understand."

I smiled. "I like to call them ghosts, even though they are not like on the tv." She giggled. "You might see more people. Some are going to be very nice, some might not be so nice and some might be really evil. But no matter who you see, you don't have to be afraid of them. They can't hurt you" She opened her eyes widely at the mention of evil ghosts. I had had my fair share of those.

"Evil?" She whispered and her eyes watered a little.

I sighed. "Yes, Chelsea. Do you remember what we talked this week? Remember that we are going to the park and to the aquarium?"She nodded. We were teaching them about strangers and security. "Do you remember that we told you that you should not trust all the strangers that come up to you?" She nodded again. "That's because there are bad people. Bad people don't do good things. The same goes for the ghosts. There a bad ghosts who would speak ugly, or that would yell, but just remember, that they can't hurt you"

She let out a sigh of relief. I allowed myself to let one out too.

 _Harry was mute, something unlike him. He was watching Chelsea with a look of concern on his face._ I know that this was necessary, this time, ignorance wasn't bliss.

"You are good ol' man?" It was actually funny how she referred to Harry as an old man.

 _Harry tapped her nose making her giggle. "I am very good, little one. Don't worry."_ Chelsea looked at me for reassurance.

"He is good." I hesitated to decide if I should tell her who he really was. It would probably make her feel safer. "Do you know Leah and Seth Clearwater?"

"Yes. Leah is pwetty, and Seth funny" I smiled.

"Well, Harry here" I pointed at the ghost "Is Leah's and Seth's dad."

She opened her mouth in surprise. I was hoping she didn't decide to ask why their dad was dead. It would be a hard lesson and she was just a little girl. Some things are meant to be left alone.

Sam texted me letting me know he was parking his car. "Chelsea. Remember that not everyone is open to strange things. We have to keep it a secret for now. I will talk to your mommy and daddy and Uncle Sammy sometime next week, but for now, we can't say a word... Alright?" I hated telling my pupils to keep secrets from their parents.

"Secwet. Promise" She said and hugged me.

"Your uncle Sam is here."I announced just as Sam knocked on the classroom door.

He greeted both of us with a kiss on the cheek. Today was our big day. Well, our big day would be our wedding day, so calling our first date the big day was outstretching. Either way, I walked with him to the parking lot and parted ways. He would be picking me up in two hours.

…

…

…

I looked at Harry worriedly but thankful "That was a clever way to find out if she saw" He shrugged. "No, really. Thank you for doing it. It might have been dangerous if we waited longer."

" _I just felt like she had to know. I caught her today following me with her eyes. No other kid did that. So I took a risk. She seemed alright with it. Do you think she will be good with everything you explained?"_

I sighed and shrugged. I didn't know. She was so innocent. "I really don't know. She took it very well. I think that you being from the Rez like her made it less traumatic for her. It's hard to know. I'll probably tell Sam today. I wouldn't want to start a relationship with this hanging over our heads."

" _You will tell him? Even when you just told Chelsea you would keep it a secret?"_

"I have to tell him, for me at least. On one side I don't want this secret to be between us. And on the other side, it might be good for Chelsea. I will ask him to keep it to himself until monday. On monday I will talk to Emily or John or both and ask for an appointment to discuss this." _He nodded._ It made sense in my head. I was after all her teacher. I had to put my feelings aside. I hoped, though, that they didn't judge or at least not so strongly. They had their own legends. It was more plausible to see ghosts than to change into wolves. I shouldn't tell them that because that might get me on the wrong side. I would simply tell we were both sides of the same coin. I really hoped they didn't think I was crazy or influencing their little daughter into my craziness.

" _You put too much pressure on yourself. It's going to be good. I will be there. We can ask Alison to be there too. We can ask her to say things that only Emily would know and have Chelsea tell them."_ It was actually a good idea.

"I believe that can work." I was more optimistic about everything now that I... _we_ had a more solid plan now.

Growing up I didn't have any mentor telling me to be afraid or to not be afraid of whatever was happening to me. I suffered bullying when I was around Chelsea's age. I would answer a question or laugh at a joke and kids would pick on me calling me all sorts of things; weirdo, witch, crazy girl, amongst other insults. I learned the hard way to hide who I was, what I could do. Once or twice an old woman or an old man would catch me talking to someone _unseen_ to them and wouldn't judge. I came to the conclusion, although weakly, that it was often the older people who committed fewer judgments on the weird things. That gave me solace.

Whenever I told my mom that someone was speaking to her and she was being rude by not paying attention she would quickly divert the subject or ignore my comment. I now know that she was uncomfortable with me seeing ghosts, she actually took me to a psychologist, but I refused to talk. After my first appointment with him, I decided I would never tell a soul outside my immediate family about it. They wouldn't understand, they would mock me and hurt me. It was hard growing up as the weird kid. My mom never pressured me into going again to therapy, she understood I wouldn't budge. We developed a relationship where we would tiptoe around the subject especially while I was little. I don't remember well, but she assured me once I was older, that some things I said were really scary and she was more afraid _for_ me than _of_ me. We then sat and talked long and truthfully about it. After that time, she never asked me anything anymore, and I respected her decision by not volunteering any information.

With age came maturity. I understood that not everyone was as understanding as my mother or my dad, who actually surprised me by asking for specifics from time to time, or asking if I was scared of anything I saw. With maturity came responsibility, some ghosts were just passing through, they didn't want to be held on by anything, so I was responsible enough to not interfere with anyone who didn't ask specifically for my help. Some others were stuck and wanted to pass on a message. Other ghosts were just looking after someone or waiting for a significant other to pass away. Obviously, I had to approach these ghosts in order to find out. It is so rare having this _gift_ , that they didn't engage in a conversation unless talked to. I know for a fact that there are people out there who can see things and hear them, or just hear them, and be in denial. I had gone through a lot before becoming the person I am today.

Then the news arrived. I was living with my mom as arranged when I was a baby. My dad would be marrying Sue Clearwater, the really nice lady he had been dating for a year. Her kids and I were close and we became closer after my dad married. I found comfort hearing the legends of the tribe, they made me feel less alone. For once I wasn't the weird girl that might laugh out loud when no one spoke. They just accepted me for who I was.

Then the bad times arrived. I had been having a hard time, there were dark entities ambushing me, stalking me, and making me very nervous. It was a year where I barely could sleep, I lost weight, my feeding habits changed drastically, It was actually that summer; I was nineteen years old and came to visit Dad -he had been married for one year-, he could sense and see that something was wrong with me. I quickly put his mind at ease, excusing my behavior as college stress and nothing else.

Seth didn't buy my speech, he confronted me and accused me of using drugs or surrendering to alcoholism or something like that. I remember telling him I wished it was that easy. He demanded to know what was wrong with me. We had been best friends for two years. I finally gave and told him everything. It was a dark time in my life. That was the summer I lost my virginity to him. He held me after we had sex and told me to ignore the bad things, to focus only on the good things going on around me. He listened to me the days after, he asked questions, even hard ones, he never hesitated, he let me get it all out, he let me scream and kick and cry and curse. That was the best moment of my life. The freedom I felt afterward was addicting. He promised me he would never let anything hurt me, nor a guy, nor a girl, not our parents, or my mom, or even an evil ghost.

Seth has been my rock, my everything since I was seventeen years old. He looked after me the same way he looked after Leah. After we established that there were no romantic feelings in the mix we became closer than ever. We only had sex that one time and it never happened again. Leah found out about it a few months later and by accident, but after being reassured over and over again she let the subject die.

I don't know exactly what made the evil spirits leave me. The fact that they could no longer feed on my bad emotions, or my low self-esteem or my fear of them, whatever it was, it was really present until today because no other evil _anima_ has ever come near me again. Granted, there were still some angry ghosts out there, and a few have crossed my path but I never gave them the power or the strength to undermine me again.

…

…

…

The ringing of the bell brought me back to the present. I shout an "I'm coming" and rushed to finish my mascara and put my shoes on.

I ran to the door and in my front porch was a smiling Sam waiting for him. He had a sunflower with him, he extended the yellow flower to my direction and I took it smiling. It was really beautiful.

"Thank you for the flower. I will put it in water and we can go" He nodded.

I quickly put the beautiful yellow flower on a glass of water, took my purse and rejoined Sam at the door.

"Ready?" He asked offering his hand.

"Ready." I smiled.

* * *

 **Any of you ever wondered in what circumstances Bella and Seth had sex together? Well, here it is.**

 _ **Siobhan Withlock**_ **said in her review that seeing as Sam sensed Alison that he would take the news well. As I told her, that part isn't even thought of yet, I might improvise when the time comes. I accept ideas, would he be all accepting like Seth, or freak out at least a little bit?**

 **Thank you for your kind and warm welcoming to this craziness!**

 **Paty4Hale**

 **23.09.18**


	7. Telling Sam

**Hey! I'm back!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **THE GHOSTS OF MY LIFE**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7: Telling Sam.**_

When Sam picked me up for our date he admitted he didn't have anything planned so we ventured towards Port Angeles and see what we could make of the trip. I actually liked not having this planed. Everything else in my life was meticulously planned. The freedom of going with the wind was refreshing. Going to Port Angeles gave me the opportunity to check the second-hand store that Angela mentioned once.

I liked talking to Sam, which was good, seeing as I was his forever mate or something of that sort. That made my mind wander and wonder if there have ever been any imprints that didn't get along with the wolves. That would suck, royally. So, talking to Sam was easy, he was a simple man, he enjoyed simple things and an easy life. He admitted he had some money saved and being the owner of a small bistro in the rez made him a bit wealthy. That sparked my curiosity. Not the wealthy part, but the whole owning a business thing. I voiced my curiosity and he even volunteered to take me there sometime this week for dinner.

"Why didn't we go there for the date?" If he owned a bistro we could have gone there.

He smiled at me "Because I didn't want our date to be interrupted by work. I wanted this date to be about us. I have gotten to know you better, but my workplace isn't really a quiet place to talk on a first date. At least for me"

That made sense. I bet some people went there for their first dates but they weren't going to be interrupted mid-sentence by a worried co-worker.

"Speaking of business. Ems gave these magazines for you." He handed the bunch to me. I could see they were from Ikea.

Bit by bit I had bought everything I was going to be needing, sheets, towels, plates, cutleries, furniture. The first thing I bought was my bed and my bedroom furniture. Sam and Seth volunteered to go with me to buy some furniture for my living room. Leah wanted to come as well to rain down her brother and to advise in good taste "just in case" she had said.

I was dreading the trip to Seattle, where the nearest Ikea was. That was the trip, Sam, Seth, and Leah had volunteered to go with me. It was a really long trip by road and I wouldn't be buying everything due to lack of space.

"What am I supposed to do with all these?" I mean, they were from the store, but I didn't have a magic wand to conjure everything I wanted.

"She told me to tell you that she and John went there a few weeks ago, and some guy told them they could review the items on the magazines and buy them through the online page of the store." That was actually really cool. It could save me the expensive gas money.

"Thank you so much!" If I could hug her, I would. "This is really useful. You have no idea how I was dreading this trip."

Sam laughed. "I still volunteer to help you shop."

I looked at him smiling. "You enjoy shopping?"

He shook his head. "Don't put words in my mouth devil woman. I enjoy certain types of shopping. I enjoy food shopping for example. I could bare furniture shopping for you" I pecked him on the cheek and returned to my spot.

"So, how does it feel to be your own boss?"

"It's actually hard. People think that because you own the business you can somehow be relaxed. But it's quite the opposite. You have to have a thousand eyes, a thousand hands, and still be friendly with everyone. You have to deal with employees, with dealers, with investors, with customers. It's exhausting but rewarding. I actually love it, no matter how many headaches it has given me or will give me in the future."

"How did you manage to open a bistro?" It always sparked my curiosity about how people managed to have their own businesses.

"For once I saved all through college. I worked as a bartender, it wasn't the most enriching job, but for a part-time job for a student, the pay was very decent. It wasn't a plan to open a bistro. I actually didn't know what exactly I wanted to do when I graduated. I kind of improvised when my mom suggested a bistro might be a good idea. She helped me financially so I didn't have to ask the bank for any loans. I still had to find investors and contacts, people who wanted to risk having a job in a new place with no certainties at all. It was hard, but I made it. I actually have been here for only a year, so the bistro is still new. It's going well so far. I actually got to contract some of the younger boys from the rez to keep them out of trouble." That was cute.

"I thought the bistro was older." He shook his head. " You work every day, right? When you're not patrolling?"

"I actually do."

"If you're patrolling who do you leave in charge?"

"If Emily is free, then her, if not I leave Seth."I nodded. Seth was done with college too, he studied business administration. I sensed some future partnership between those two. Sam needed someone he could trust to help him make the big decisions and help him run the bistro. Why not Seth?.

"Back to the magazines and your sister. Why did she send them?"

"I told her about your impending trip" He admitted.

"You talk about me?" Why?

"Of course I do. You're my girlfriend. And she is a woman. It's in her nature" I slapped his arm lightly and he laughed.

"Does she know about you being a wolf?" I've been wondering for a few days how many people outside the wolves themselves knew about them.

By this time we were already in Port Angeles.

"Yes, both her and my mom know. And John too." He parked the car on a street and we both got down. "In fact. If the wolf has living parents or any direct relatives such as siblings, I asked the council if we could inform them. I think it's easier. Fewer lies, less danger." I remained silent for a few minutes while we walked through town. I pondered his words.

If telling your direct family meant fewer people would be lied to, or hurt, or be in danger, it made sense to let them in on the secret. It was how I felt regarding my own situation.

"Are you uncomfortable with my sister and I talking about you?"

"Not at all" I reassured him quickly. "I am curious though." He nodded encouraging me to go on "What else do you talk about me?"

He blushed. This had to be good if he was blushing. He was always so controlled of his emotions and his behavior. "She sort of demanded to know when would I take you to meet my mom."

"Oh" it was a shitty answer, but it took me by surprise.

"Would you like to meet her?" Would I? He knew my dad, so it kind of made sense that I knew his mom.

Sam had told me she didn't want to go to the bonfire due to some misunderstandings with the elders. He spoke little to none about his parents.

Being a kindergarten teacher has taught me a few things about kids' behavior, I never meant to seem like I knew everything regarding that subject, but I have learned that kids loved to talk about their families, they trusted everybody, they think that everyone is good. But Chelsea only spoke of mommy, daddy, and _uncah_ Sammy. I was eager to know more about him, whatever he wanted to share.

"Does she want to meet me? " I asked.

"Why do you say that?" He looked at me confused, his eyes weary.

"I don't mean any harm by saying this, and if I'm out of my place please tell me." He nodded and I continued "Neither you nor Chelsea speak about your parents. I didn't want to assume anything and I also didn't want to pressure you into telling me about them. I understand not everyone is as open"

He kissed my forehead. "My dad left my mom when Emily and I were still kids. She doesn't like to talk about it. Apparently, my father had another son and the elders know who he is but don't want to share that information. That's why my mom won't go to any bonfire or meeting that is related to the Council. She despises being humiliated like that. We don't speak too much of her because there's not much to talk about. She was a strong influence while growing up, Em and I owe everything that we are to her. She loves us deeply, but she still can't forgive my dad's leaving. We don't even know if he's still alive or not" I looked at him surprised. It was much more than I expected. It was a huge show of trust that he told me everything, it made me feel a little guilty about my own secrets. But I kept reminding myself that I would be telling him soon if I didn't gather up the courage to tell him today.

"When are you planning on us going?"

"Tomorrow afternoon" I nodded.

We continued talking and walking through town. It wasn't a sunny day, it was actually pretty cold, but I was enjoying our talks and everything to bother too much about the cold. But as much as we were enjoying everything we weren't immune to the cold, so Sam bought a coffee for him and a hot chocolate for me. With that warm fuel on our system, we managed to survive until it was time to eat.

Dinner was actually pretty fun. He really liked to eat as much as he enjoyed shopping for food. He ate a few dishes on the menu and still managed to finish mine. On the bright side, I wouldn't have to eat leftovers if we ever get married.

After dinner, we walked back to the car and made one last stop on the second-hand store. We went in together and kept talking and joking while browsing through the many items.

At some point, I found a stuffed animal of a black and white husky. It was so fluffy and cute. I have always loved stuffed animals; Charlie and mom used to give me one on every major occasion, like graduating from high school, college, finding my first apartment or my first real job. Bears, cows, donkeys, zebras, whatever cute animal that they could think I might like, they got it.

Sam groaned when he saw me.

"What?!"I pout "He's really cute and cuddly. And he reminds me of you"

He rolled his eyes. He had told me once that each wolf had a different color and he was black. I was really curious about seeing him in wolf form. We were officially in a relationship, though we were talking things calmly, not necessarily slowly, just at our own path.

"Are you really getting that thing?"

I smiled innocently and stood closer to him whispering. "Until you let me see you in wolf form, I will keep him as a mental image." He opened his eyes widely and shook his head.

"You're crazy" I was not going to deny him that. I planned on putting the pet back but he grabbed it and paid for it. I was actually glad that I got another stuffed animal, but I didn't want him paying for everything I found cute or pretty, and I told him so. "Believe me, I won't be buying you everything you find pretty. My pockets won't resist it" Good, we were on the same page. I didn't buy anything because nothing caught my attention that much. It was a beautiful store but not what I had in mind.

"Thank you for the dog, tough" I kissed him chastely on the lips.

He remained quiet the way back to the car. We were on the highway when he spoke again "It's not that I don't want to show myself to you. It's just that it can be dangerous. I have the strength to physically hurt you if for an instant I phase too close to you. I don't want to risk it."

I thought about it. "What if you phased far from me and you approach me to a comfortable distance for both of us?"

"I promise to think about it" I was happy with that.

We spent a few minutes in silence until a realization came to me making me laugh. Sam looked at me as if I were crazy. "Do you realize that this conversation is pointless?"

"How so?"

"I already saw you as a wolf" I really couldn't believe I had managed to forget about that. I was so freaked out that day.

"When?" Apparently, he forgot too.

"A few weeks ago. You were with Seth in the woods, I was doing some exploring and suddenly there was this huge black wolf and seconds later Seth was following you naked." The realization came to his face and he managed to smile amusedly at the memories.

"I can't believe I forgot about it. I was planning on talking to you, and then, there you were in the woods. I think I managed to scare you off."

I giggled. "You did! I knew Seth was a wolf but he wouldn't talk about it and I wouldn't ask. Then there he was, naked, and talking to you. But all I could see was the wolf. I was a little scared of it. I have never seen a wolf so close"

He shook his head in disbelief.

"So. Would you show me your wolf again?" I was really curious about seeing him now that I knew everything, now that we were together. I didn't know why it was so important for me to see him like that.

"I promised you I would think about it. I know I can control myself. I can phase from afar and walk to you. I will think about it. You'll know what I decide" He winked and I smiled. One thing I knew for certain about him, was that he took his promises very seriously.

…

…

…

Neither one of us was ready for the night to be over. It was Friday, so we allowed ourselves to forget about the world. I decided this was the perfect moment to tell him about my ghosts. I wouldn't find any other peaceful enough moment. I gathered up all my courage and after taking a few beers from the fridge I sat beside him.

"There's something about me that should know." He took a drink from his beer, no traces of joking in his features. "I need you to keep an open mind. It shouldn't be difficult for you, you are a werewolf, after all, that is also very impossible all in all…"

"Bella" I looked at him interrupting my ramblings. "Whatever you have to say, I promise to keep an open mind. There's nothing you could say that would change my feelings for you." Oh! how I hoped that to be right.

"Remember that." He nodded and took my hands in his. "Since I was a little kid I was different. I could do things that I couldn't understand. Why could I talk to someone, and the other kids couldn't? It was really awful because I didn't have anyone to guide me or to explain to me what was happening. I practically learned by trial and error." My mind wandered to the dark times of being a little girl bullied by her peers for being a weirdo. "I can see ghosts and talk to them." Better cut to the chase instead of rambling some more.

He looked at me silently. Of course, _Harry and Alison chose that moment to show up._ I had asked them to give us some privacy during our date.

 _Alison took a look at her grandson and immediately guessed what was going on. "You're telling him about us, aren't you?"_ I nodded softly.

Sam followed the movement of my head and my gaze, but as we both knew he wouldn't catch anything. "Is there someone here right now?" His tone was strangled as if he was trying to refrain some emotion from showing up on his voice.

"Indeed"

He stood up and began pacing in the kitchen. I allowed him a few minutes of silence so he could process everything. Every so often he would stop in front of me and open his mouth as if to say something, then he would shake his head and continue pacing. I knew, logically, that I shouldn't be mad at him, it was a weird thing to process. But another part of me, the part that said _fuck logic,_ was getting mad because I didn't freak out when he told me everything about the wolves. Granted, I knew about werewolves thanks to Seth, but still, I didn't freak about the other news. I was a little insulted.

"How do you know they're real?" he asked finally standing in front of me.

I understood what he meant. "They are real. They're just not in the same astral space so to speak, as us"

He looked confused. I sighed. "I don't know how to explain it. I have managed to _know_ since I understood why I could see some people and others couldn't." He nodded but still looked contrite. "It's all about paying attention."

"Paying attention?"

"Yes. What they do. How they behave. They have some sort of static around them that the living doesn't have. Sometimes it's hard to distinguish, so if I'm not sure whether they are dead or alive I manage to go someplace where I can be alone and wait for them to follow." This was getting more complicated than I intended. "Sam. It's not a scientific fact. There isn't something I could tell you that would explain the _how_ or the _why_ of these things. It kind of happens. I'm used to it."

He didn't sit back, but at least didn't continue pacing either. "Sorry" he mumbled. "I didn't mean to upset you. It's just crazy."

"So. You believe me, don't you?" He looked mad for a second before stomping closer to me and taking my face in his big hands.

"Of course I believe you, Bella." He said looking directly into my eyes. I could see the sincerity in them. "I might be freaked out about it, but I do believe you. I never expected the world to be normal after I first phased." I smiled. "It might take a while for me to get used to it but I do believe you."

Dad was right after all.

" _I still can freak him out more."_ I laughed at Harry's comment.

"What is so funny?"

"You asked if there was someone here with us." He nodded. "I told you that indeed we have company. But, how do feel about knowing who are they?"

He looked disgruntled for a minute. "I may regret this later, but my curiosity is winning right now. Tell me who they are."

I smiled. I may enjoy this after all. " Harry Clearwater, and Alison Uley".

* * *

 **Bella might be a little evil saying the news of Alison like that, but she enjoys teasing him. I don't want all this ghost situation to be so hard or dark or serious for Bella and Sam. She's taking it with grace...Next chapter we'll see how Sam reacts to the news of his gf seeing his dead grandmother.**

 **Any ideas?**

 **Thanks for your kind reviews, for your follows, and for the silent readers!**

 **Paty4Hale**

 **27.09.2018**


	8. Is it too soon?

**Hey! Thank you so much for your reviews, your favorites, and alerts.**

 **Thank you, also, to the silent readers!**

 **I wanted to let you know that I'm working on the last chapter of "An unexpected change of events", there might be some outtakes down the line, but I want to re-read what I wrote for the last chapter and decide if it's worthy or not.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter. I think it's the longest one until now.**

 **I enjoy writing this chapter very much.**

 **As promised. Sam's reaction to the news!**

* * *

 **THE GHOSTS OF MY LIFE**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 8: Is it too soon?_**

Sam's face was priceless, but I still manage not to laugh. Laughing would be rude and then he would indeed get mad at me. I wouldn't want that.

 _Harry snorted and reprimanded me on my subtleness._ I only shrugged, he was the one who was always causing mischief, and yet I am the one scolded. He was indeed much like my dad. No wonder they got along so well in the past.

 _Alison, on the other hand, wasn't paying attention to my silent conversation with her peer. She was much more concerned with Sam's well being._ I was concerned about it as well, but I knew he would survive the shock.

"Did you just say _Alison Uley?"_ I nodded. I knew she was Sam's grandmother. I didn't remember her saying how long has she been dead, and certainly, Sam never spoke of her. Maybe this would eradicate any possible lingering doubt.

"She's your grandmother, right?"

"Yes. She is my father's mother". Oh! touchy subject. The absentee father.

"Well, she is here with us." I added, not knowing what else to say.

He seemed angry, sad, confused, happy. I wanted to hug him and not let him go. "Why?" he whispered.

 _Alison had tears on her eyes._ Since she appeared in my life, she always seemed to love her grandchildren, she even looked after Chelsea from afar _._ I never questioned the reasons as to why she wanted to stay away. I never liked this part of the _deal._ To communicate one's wishes to the living. The few times I did it, it wasn't pretty. The dead are best left that. _Dead._ No questions for them, no pain for the living relatives. But even _I_ didn't believe in that cynical point of view.

" _I never approved of my son leaving his family. I fought a lot with him. He was always so proud, never willing to see the mistakes he made. But he wasn't always like that. I thought he had changed when Emily was born. She was such a sweet child, but with a character that could rival her father's. She made herself heard when she wanted something. Her mother did such a good job raising her to be this amazing young woman."_

I conveyed the message to Sam and he nodded. "That's nothing new, baby. I might have been a little kid when Ems was born but I remember our childhood. What I want to know is why she never stopped my father." I didn't exactly understand what he meant but I didn't want to pry. He would tell me when he was ready.

" _Stop him from leaving?"_

"She wants to know if you're wondering why she didn't stop him from leaving"

Sam stood up. He was trembling badly. He opened and closed his fists and seemed to be talking to himself. I stood up and started to walk to him but he pleaded me not to get closer.

"What's going on?" I was beginning to worry.

"Please, stay back" He whispered. The trembles seemed to be lessening and he was no longer opening and closing his fists. I did as I was told and sat back down, never looking away from him.

He took five more minutes to calm down and sat back next to me. "Are you alright?"

He shook his head no. "Promise me that when I'm trembling like that or worse, you won't come near me." He seemed desperate so I promised, though I wasn't really sure what I was promising. "I'm serious, Bella. I was close to phasing. Close to losing control. If you are too close, I can hurt you badly. I don't want to do that. Please, baby, promise me." I hugged him and let him clung to me, he was shaking a little, but I knew this was a different shake than before.

 _I looked at Alison, and she seemed to have come to a realization because her eyes were so wide and her hands were covering her mouth. She mumbled something, but I manage to understand it._

"Your grandma wants to know if your father ever hit any of you." I whispered in his ear.

He sat up. "He never hit me or Emily, but he hit my mom a few times before leaving."

" _Please tell him I didn't know. He never told me, and his mother never told me either. I would have stepped in sooner."_

"She says, she never knew. Neither your mom nor your dad ever told her anything. She says she would have stepped in sooner." He nodded and we remained silent for a few minutes. "Did you not get along with her or something?" That was prying but it would make me understand what was happening.

"No, it's not like that. Ems and I always enjoyed spending time with her growing up. But once mom told us everything I wondered if she knew and why she didn't do anything. We...I loved her very much. She was the only grandparent I knew. I guess I began resenting her, and not having answers was worse." I understood that.

"If it helps you. She is always looking after you and Emily. She has never gotten close to Chelsea, but she looks after her from afar. She is a woman of few words, but she always looks at you with such adoration." It seemed a little fair to give the old woman some credit.

I laughed at what Alison told me to tell him next. "She says that you were always burying your car toys and then you would throw a tantrum because you kept saying Taha-Aki kept stealing them" He laughed. This was a good laugh. One that came from the bottom of his soul and shook him entirely.

"I remember saying that. In my defense, I was five and had a terrible short-time memory"

After the conversation continued on much lighter tones, I was able to relax and to enjoy the evening with my wonderful boyfriend. He shared childhood stories about him picking on Emily, or Emily making him play tea-time with her. He talked some more about his mom and it was clear the loved, adoration and gratefulness he held towards her. It made me anxious, in a good way, to meet her tomorrow. I hoped she liked me.

He was also able to relax and to ask more questions about my _gift._ I didn't actually consider it a gift, but it was easier to put that name to it. Easier and shorter. Sam also asked a few questions about Harry, but I wasn't able to answer them because Harry chose to wander the earth while we talked with Alison. I actually didn't see him for a few hours.

…

…

…

The hour to meet Sam's mother was moved from late afternoon to noon. She claimed she had a book meeting that came up last minute. I didn't mind at all. That would mean I would still make it to my dad's weekly family dinner. This time, Sam could come with me. I was looking forward to it. I knew my dad knew Sam a little, but it would give them both the opportunity to bond on a different level. I really wanted Charlie to like Sam.

He picked me up at ten-thirty and we arrived at his mom's house at eleven. I was ashamed for arriving empty-handed, but Sam left late last night and I was too tired to make anything. I planned on baking some cookies but the meeting was moved. Sam told me not to worry.

My boyfriend knocked on the door with his right hand, his left was intertwined with my right. As I once thought, most of our interactions seemed to be instinctual. I loved it.

The door opened and in it stood a woman, clearly native. She wasn't fat, but she wasn't skinny either. She had black hair with a bit of white over a few places, some wrinkles around her eyes and mouth. Gray eyes that seem to see right into your soul. The woman was easily my height, which made her at least two heads shorter than Sam. She engulfed her son on a tight hug, whispering something on his ear making him chuckle and nod. I smiled, they were clearly having a moment.

The introductions were made once the moment was finished.

"Mom. This is Bella. My girlfriend and my imprint"

I smiled at the woman, suddenly realizing Sam never told me her name. Would she consider it an insult if I greet her a 'Mrs. Uley?' Considering everything she went through with him. How do I greet her? ' _Hello, Mrs. Mother of Sam?'._ "It's a pleasure to meet you. Sam speaks with such love about you." This would have to do. Right?. I held out my hand, still uncertain as what was the protocol here.

She cast a glance at her son and the next thing I knew, I was being hugged tightly. It was such a warm embrace. I returned it suddenly missing my mom's exuberant hugs. "He speaks of you every chance he gets." She whispered to me making me laugh. "He clearly loves you" I froze. Love. It seemed a little too soon to be talking about love, right? I mean, I knew I was his forever mate, and with each day that passed, I liked that more and more...but love...that was huge.

She let me go and let us in. Her house was small. It had two bedrooms, a living room that also served as a dining room, a kitchen and two bathrooms. I loved it immediately. It was very...welcoming. Like a _home_ should be. She had a lot of pictures of her children in various states of age. She also had a lot of pictures of Chelsea. And she had a magnet holding a drawing on her fridge. I recognized the drawing as Chelsea's.

Clara, as she introduced herself, later on, had made her famous spinach soup. It was heavenly and I actually found myself repeating and asking for the recipe. For dessert, she had made lemon pie, my favorite. When she stood up to retrieve it from the kitchen -refusing any help from any of us- I asked Sam if he had told her my favorite dessert. "Of course." He smiled showing all his teeth. I always found that smile amusing and giggled shaking my head.

Lunch with Clara was everything I dreamed about. She was such a warm person, a happy presence as she scolded Sam a few times for not picking up his phone and not coming for any food. Apparently, she loved to cook, especially for her children. She just didn't get the fact that the Bistro Sam owned actually provided him with food as well. And Sam liked to experiment on the kitchen...at least that's what he has told me a few times.

When we got ready to say goodbye she made Sam promise he would visit soon. "I don't care that that restaurant of yours has food. There's nothing like a mom's food." Sam didn't even correct her- again- on the fact that it wasn't a restaurant.

"Yes, mom. I promise to visit more often" I giggled at the tone of his voice. She shook her head and turned to me, turning her back on her son in the process. Said son was making signs with his hands that her mom was a bit crazy. I stifle a laugh. He was such a terrible person for wanting me to laugh at her mom's expenses.

"And you young lady, I love that you can handle him." Her mom seemed to think that Sam was a rascal. He was, but not like she thought.

"He makes it easy sometimes."I said smiling.

"I love how you two look together. You make an exceptional couple. Taha Aki chose very well." It made me proud that she thought that.

"Thank you. It means a lot to me that you think that." She hugged me one last time before Sam and I parted to my dad's house.

Once in the car, I let him know that I loved his mom. "She is just… I don't know...unique."

"I actually think she has a few loose screws in her head, but yes, she is unique." I hit his arm.

"You are so mean with her. She is lovely."

He smiled at me and held my hand the whole way to my dad's house.

…

…

…

My dad had the subtlety of a pink elephant. He kept throwing me glances throughout dinner and tilting his head in Sam's direction. I felt my boyfriend laugh quietly a few times, obviously, he had caught my dad's actions. I rolled my eyes and did the best to ignore my father's childish behavior. I focused on Seth and Leah and everything they were saying.

Leah kept talking about Jacob and Sue and I kept asking her questions about him. She obviously liked him a lot. She smiled hugely every time she told us about her conversations with him, over the phone or by text messages or vía video call or in person. Those two exhausted every possible way of communication that existed. I was really happy for Leah. She always wanted that. True love, a someone she could care for, but that was her equal, and I got the feeling with each day that Jacob was that for her. Well, he was indeed that, she was his imprint. I loved the universe's ways of working.

However, Sam, Dad, and Seth didn't enjoy our boy gossip so after dinner they retired to the living room and we stayed in the kitchen. I told them about the visit to Sam's mother and how I actually liked her despite my fears or nervousness.

"Clara has always been a nice person. She loves her children very much." Sue commented but her expression was a little sad all of the sudden. "I hated all the bad things Liam made them go through." I assumed Liam was Sam's father. "She loved him deeply when they first got together. And we all thought he loved her as well. None of us expected him to be unfaithful to her."She shook her head disapprovingly. "Harry and I were both witnesses to their wedding."

"How was he, when you were young?" Leah asked.

Sue thought about it for a minute. "He was very handsome. He had a great sense of humor that just lured everyone. He had a way with words. You could say he was very charismatic. But he also had a volatile character. He could be extremely happy one moment and the next he'd be completely enraged. I feared him a little but he was one of my and Harry's best friends. He introduced us to Clara, and we were very close. We never knew they had any kind of problems until he left her. We never knew what happened. I still don't know what went wrong. They seemed to be mad about each other. They were very happy at first, that couldn't have been fake. But I imagine something changed." She finished with a shrug.

Sam had a lot of his father's characteristics, but I knew deep in my bones that he would never be like his father.

 _Harry, finally making his appearance caught the end of the conversation and rolled his eyes. "I hated his cowardly behavior. No real man abandons his family like that. Dead or alive, they are better off without him."_ I nodded in agreement.

Leah excused herself when her phone rang. Jacob was calling her. I smiled at her and she rolled her eyes at me making Sue laugh.

"Tell me, sweetie. How is everything with Sam?"

I smiled amusedly. "As perfect as it can go."I reassured her. "He is very sweet, though not the most romantic man out there, but I actually liked that. I feel like most of our interactions are instinctual, you know what I mean? Like I don't have to think about what I'm doing, or If it's too fast, or too slow. We get along really well, considering we liked many different things. But he treats me very well. He also has this mischievous side of his that is so funny when directed at the others, but annoying when he teases me…."I interrupted myself, blushing. I haven't realized how many things I have noticed about him. It brought to mind the words Clara said earlier today. Could it be love, so soon? I myself had said that it was instinctual, and I didn't have to think about it being too soon or too late. I shook my head, I was making a mess out of myself.

Sue was looking at me strangely. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm worried about you." She admitted seriously.

"Why?"

"You're feeling so much for him so soon, I worry that…"

I had to stop her. "He is not going to hurt me. In any way. I trust him completely and blindly."

"I trust him too, and I trust you as well. Just promise me you'll be careful, honey."

"I promise. There's nothing to worry about, though." Then I smiled. "You're sounding much like my dad."

 _Harry snorted. "At least she tries to talk to you alone. The old man is really losing his head."_ I laughed, I couldn't stop it. _"Maybe I can make him lose it for real for a few hours."_ He was off to the living room instantly.

"Who was it this time?" It was Leah who asked the question, taking me by surprise since I hadn't heard her come back.

I shook my head. "Just a crazy old man. He likes to mess around. Harmless" She accepted my answer because of my smile.

…

…

…

Finally, my dad couldn't stand it much longer and joined us in the kitchen. Leah and Sue excused themselves with poorly made excuses and left us alone.

"It took you forever." I teased.

He rolled his eyes and got a beer from the fridge. "Did you tell him?" What a way to get to the point, Dad.

"I did. Yesterday night." He shook his head mumbling something that sounded a lot like 'I don't wanna know'.

"Since he's here, I assumed it went well."

"It did. He freaked out a little but he believed me immediately. He actually asked a few questions trying to understand. I don't think he did understand anything but he likes to pretend he did."

My dad chuckled and after kissing me on the head and telling me he was happy for me he returned to the living room.

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **I hope you liked it.**

 **Paty4Hale**

 **1/10/2018.**


	9. They come in three

**Hello! New chapter. I meant to update sooner this week, but there was always something else that would catch my attention!**

 **I hope you like it.**

 **This fic is being a test, so to speak, for me. As many of you know, English is not my native language, and even if I can manage to write, speak, read etc in English is not as easy as it would be in Spanish. That's why your reviews mean so much to me, as well as your favorites and the silent readers that just visit.**

 **Thank you a thousand times!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **THE GHOSTS OF MY LIFE**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: They come in three.**

Leah and I decided to catch up with a dinner at her place on Monday night so I could tell her everything about my weekend with Sam in detail. I confided her the words Sam's mom whispered on my ear, the words that got me so confused.

"It seems so soon sometimes. Like instead of three weeks it's been three days. But some other times it seems like months."

"Bella. You've known the guy since we were teens. It's true that you never spoke too much, but you aren't strangers. Just like old friends reconnecting. So what if you love him? Who says you have to love someone on a certain period of time? You can know the moment you met as well as you can know three days, three weeks, three months or three years later. Don't overanalyze it. Just let it flow." She leaned closer grabbing my hands. "You have all the elements in your life under perfect control. I understand why you have to keep it that way. You need spontaneity or you're going to get wrinkles before time." She scrunched her face at the thought of wrinkles on our mid-twenties. I laughed. Just Leah had the ability to make me laugh when I had an existential crisis.

I just wanted a love advice and in return, I get lectured on letting myself relax. But I couldn't begrudge her her advice, because she was right. The thing I loved the most about Sam imprinting on me was that it wasn't planned, that's why I liked it when Sam showed up for our first date without a plan. He was my spontaneity. And I had to admit that it wasn't too soon, or too late. It was perfect timing, it was our timing. As we decided to take our own path, our own speed, this was _us._ I sighed and admitted to myself the thing I had been denying. I was in love with him. I loved him.

I smiled.

"I can see you admitted it" I smiled and nodded. "Now, don't go all Bella and plan how to say it, or when." I had to laugh at her tone. She was talking to me like I was one of her students, and I had to admit it, this moment I felt like one.

"When did you become so wise?" I joked.

"Please, I was born this way" She rolled her eyes theatrically. We laughed. "It's not wisdom, it's common sense." She paused. "Well, it seems common sense for me."

I knew she wasn't all that wise, and she wasn't at all the free spirit she wanted me to believe with those words. "Oh, so you already told Jake you love him."

Since Leah's and Jacob's imprint, Sam and I had spent some time with them, on my apartment, or at Sam's or on any of us. Jacob was a pretty nice guy. He was always smiling, and it seemed crazy for me how he managed to get angry enough to phase for the first time. I wondered the same thing about Seth. He never told me the whole story. When he told me a few months ago he left that out. Now I know why. Then my mind wandered to all the other wolves and I realized I didn't even know how Sam phased for the first time. "Hey, I just realized I don't know how any of the wolves phased for the first time."

She shrugged."Neither do I. I only know Seth's. It was actually because of some nomads that were passing through. Paul, Sam, Jake, and Jared seemed insufficient to caught them. At first, the guys just wanted to trace the scents to make sure they weren't staying. Apparently, one of the nomads caught sight of the wolves and took it upon himself to tease them mercilessly. Seth just phased. I don't know for sure if something else triggered it, he never seemed angry about anything. He had been growing a fever for a few days. I think that if the nomads hadn't come he would have phased nonetheless, but it would have taken longer."

I thought about it. Leah knew her brother better. I shrugged any concern off and decided to ask Seth about it later. If he had any problem he knew he could confide in me. And I didn't feel brave enough to ask her about Jacob's phasing. Regarding Sam, I could hold my curiosity for a bit longer.

"Back to the original reason of this meeting." I teased her. She groaned. "Oh, yes, missy. Just because I sidetracked a little doesn't mean I didn't notice you didn't answer my question."

"I haven't told him yet"

"What about him? Did he tell you he loves you? Because it is pretty obvious he does." And it was obvious, he followed her with his stare everywhere she went. When she wasn't around and he talked about her, his smile would be huge and he would talk about her with such reverence. He would check on her every so often by text if she was busy. But his actions weren't the ones of an obsessed boyfriend wanting to know his girlfriend every activity to control her. It was rather endearing, and that's why I was so happy for her. I could tell Leah felt the same, though for her would be a little different. She has known Jacob for a long time and has talked to him a lot, and she has always liked him, so this was like an extension or magnification of what she already felt.

She blushed!. "Do tell!" I felt like a teenager gossiping about hot boys in the halls of high school.

"We were having a moment. You know." By the look on her face and her tone, I immediately understood what was the moment. They were having sex. "And after we did it we were just lying in bed and he just sort of blurted it out." That was...interesting.

"How did you react?"

"I jumped him." She said matter of factly. Like that was the obvious reaction "Then we fell asleep. When I woke up, I was alone. But he left a note saying that he was going to do his rounds and we would catch on later."

"I assume you haven't caught on yet" She shook her head no. "I expect details when you do!" She smiled wickedly and I rolled my eyes.

I was happy for her. She had found everything she was looking for. And so did I. I wouldn't let my stupid over-analyzing brain control me...again.

…

…

…

On Wednesdays, the kids left earlier and so did the teachers. I was planning on taking a long bath, relax and enjoy my day when I received a call from Renee, telling me she would be visiting me in this rainy town. I tried to dissuade her, I haven't been gone for that long, but she didn't give up. I faked happiness on the phone. But once I was off it, I groaned. I didn't know why I even attempted to dissuade my mother from coming over, I knew it was futile anyway. I just hoped she sticks to the weekend original plan.

I called Leah and asked her if she knew where Sam's bistro was. I needed to talk to someone outside of my family, he would give me an impartial point of view. She gave me the address and after reassuring her that I was perfectly fine, she accepted it and ended the call.

I drove for half an hour until I found the Bistro. It was really pretty from outside. All dark wood, with windows. Today was a sunny day, so my reflection didn't let me see much of the inside. After admiring the outside a bit more, I entered the building. Sam was nowhere to be seen, so I took my time admiring the interior decoration. It was bigger than the outside let it seems. It was neatly decorated, a little minimalist but great. There were loveseats with tables in the middle. There were also round tables with black chairs, tables more private than the others. It was really beautiful inside. The thing I noticed the most, apart from the fact that the place was full of people, was that it had a _homey_ feeling; like you could spend hours here and not get tired.

I neared the bar where there were a coffee machine and two tablets with people charging customers. I approached a girl that was putting two coffee cups in a trail.

"Hi" the girl turned her attention to me.

"Hi. What can I help you with?"

"Do you know if Sam Uley is here?" Please let him be here.

"I think he'd in the office. Do you want me to call him for you?"

"Yes, please. Say it's Bella Swan." she nodded and left looking for my boyfriend. I sat on one of the stools and while waiting I ordered a coffee and a muffin. Five minutes later Sam walked out of the office looking a bit confused. When he saw me he smiled widely.

"Hi, baby. What are you doing here?" It was a weekday and early, so his question was reasonable.

I kissed him chastely on the lips. "My mom wants to come here".

He frowned. "What is wrong with that?"

"It's not that there's something wrong perse. It's just that she hates Forks. She left with me when I was a baby. And I think she hasn't come here ever again. She hates the cold and rain and gets a little irritable and annoying. She starts criticizing everything. I love my mom but I hate it when she's like that" And it only happens when she's in a place that makes her uncomfortable...like Forks did.

"Why is she coming then?"

"She said she misses me and wants to visit." I shrugged. It made me feel a little guilty thinking like my mom's visit was the bringing of doom, but it's what it felt like. I also had the suspicion she wanted to meet Sam, and that was the real reason behind her visit. I guess I just have to get her to be super occupied all the time and hope for a sunny weekend.

"What if you go there? Wouldn't it be better?"

"I guess. But I can't afford a trip so short. I would have to leave Friday night and be back by Sunday morning or afternoon the latest. It's not worth it. I need that money for other things." It was my emergency money. I wasn't scratching pennies but I was a new teacher and my salary wasn't very high, though it paid the bills and allowed me to live comfortably enough.

He seemed pensive for a few seconds before speaking "I can afford it"

I smiled and kissed him. "Thank you, but no." I wouldn't take advantage of his hard work. Even if he volunteered to come with me.

"Are you sure?" He asked taking my hands on his.

"Hundred percent. But thank you, really." He nodded and kissed my forehead.

"Do you want something else to eat?" I shook my head no.

"I just realized. I didn't take you away from any important work, did I?"

He smiled."No. I was just going through some orders for this month."

I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder. I was extremely tired, but I wanted to be with him. "What time do you close the place?"

"Around ten p.m. Why?" I looked at my watch and noticed it was only three in the afternoon. Why did I have to get off early from work on a day that I wanted nothing more but to keep my mind occupied?

"I just missed you" I whispered. We have barely had time to talk since Sunday and I missed him.

He kissed me chastely, smiling against my lips. He lifted me from the stool and made me walk with him to the back of the restaurant and through a door. We entered an office that had a desk, a computer, a lot of papers on it and a very comfortable looking couch. We sat on the very comfy couch. Well, he sat on it and I sat on his lap.

"Is there anything you're not telling me, Bella?" I shook my head without making eye contact with him. "Are you sure?" He asked again tracing the purple marks under my eyes. Yes, I had had a crappy sleep this week.

I sighed and looked up deciding to tell him what was stealing my sleep.

"What has so you so worked up?"

"There's something I haven't told you" He looked at me attentively.

"Is it bad?"

"Depends on how you look at it." _Harry snorted and rolled his eyes._

"A murder is a murder, baby"

I snorted and hit his arm. "I didn't kill anybody. You know I heat violence" And I wasn't even a violent person. I mean, I had my character and I stood up for myself, but I wasn't a violent person.

He laughed and kissed my cheek. "What is it you haven't told me then?"

"It's about Chelsea" I played with his fingers, stretching the moment and avoiding eye contact.

" _Just tell him already Bella. You're making it bigger than it should be"_ Harry was right. But I was nervous.

Sam lifted my head with a finger on my chin, and make me look him in the eyes. He was smiling encouragingly. "What about her?"He asked softly.

"She's like me" I whispered.

He looked surprised. I proceeded to tell him how I found out, and what have I told her, and how she reacted.

"Does my sister know about this?" I shook my head no. "Are you planning on telling her?" His eyes were calm and so was his voice. He was trying to understand my nervousness. I kissed his forehead. I was really glad I was given the chance to be his imprint. He was such a wonderful man.

"Yes, of course I plan on telling her and John." I bit my lip. "I don't know how, though. I have an appointment with Emily and John on Monday morning."

"Do you want me to come?" As much as I wanted him to come, this was something that it wasn't his concern directly as it was Chelsea's parents. It was them I have to answer to, even if Sam was her uncle.

"I think it would be best not to. It would be better not to be crowded." He accepted my answer.

"Bella. If you have a bad day or a bad week, just tell me about it. Straight on. I love you and I'm here for you." I looked into his eyes surprised at the turned the conversation had.

 _Harry laughed. "I did not see this coming. I'm off."_ And then he just left.

I kept my eyes locked on his and lost track of time. I remembered my conversation with Leah two days ago. She was right, of course.

I smiled widely and kissed him fiercely. "I love you, too." He smiled back at me and we kissed again.

We moved on to better topics.

As we continue to kiss on his couch, the caresses were heating up, and our hands were everywhere. My rational part knew we should stop, I certainly didn't want to end up having sex with him for the first time in his office, not when we could be interrupted by anyone. But my irrational part was saying 'fuck it' and was enjoying this very passionate make-out session. His hands were in my breasts, and he was shirtless and I was enjoying having his hands running all through my upper torso.

I was about to remove my t-shirt when an embarrassed giggle startled me making me jump. Sam's mouth and hands left their places and looked at my blushed face. I was looking frantically to the very inopportune ghost. I had to come up with a code or something to warn this damn nosy old people to stay away whenever I was with Sam. I wouldn't want Harry appearing in a most intimate situation. Then, I would indeed die of embarrassment.

"What?" Sam's voice was controlled. I admired his control. I wasn't in control right now.

"We've been caught" I mumbled resting my still blushed face on his naked shoulder.

"Please tell me it's not Harry" He took the news of Harry and Alison better once he had more time to get used to the idea of them being around a lot if not all the time.

"I don't know which is worse. Him or your grandmother." He groaned and leaned his head on the back of the sofa.

"Thank you, grandma, for ruining the moment." I couldn't help the giggle that escaped me. He seemed so frustrated. And Alison was mortified, so much so that she hadn't made any attempt to leave.

Rationally, again, I knew I should be thanking the innopportunity of Alison because the way things were going, we would have ended up having sex on his couch. The very thing I didn't want for our first time.

 _Alison was mortified,_ and Sam was frantically putting on his shirt again. I wanted to put, but the scene was very funny. Both their faces were priceless. I giggled and waved at Alison so she left. I was trying not to be rude. _She understood the action and left without saying anything._

"She left" I announced looking in his eyes.

He sighed in relief but was still embarrassed. I couldn't stop smiling. He poked my side making me jump off his lap and land on the couch. "Next time, I won't stop. You really need to tell them something so they don't appear in another more intimate situation" I laughed again. Our minds were wandering through the same path.

* * *

 **Did you like it?**

 **Let me know!**

 **Paty4Hale**

 **5.10.18**


	10. The talk

**Hello! Thank you so much for all your support. I appreciate it.**

 **The so feared and waited talk with Chelsea's parents is here.**

 **This chapter is really short because I didn't want to mix the meeting with any other scene in our dear character's lives.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 **THE GHOSTS OF MY LIFE**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10: The talk.**_

Emily and John were looking at me expectantly as I sat in front of them. I had taken them to the small conference room that was at the end of the hall next to the teacher's room.

"Is there anything happening with Chelsea?" Emily asked worriedly. Her hands were intertwined with her husband's on top of the table.

"Actually, yes, there is. That's what I've called you"

"Is she having trouble with Tobby again?" Tobby was a sweet blonde kid that in my opinion was on the receiving end of a crush. Chelsea sometimes played with him, talked to him, and on two occasions she had been really mean to him, making him cry. Ángela and I had to have both sets of parents over and talk to them about the incident. John had made Chelsea apologize and promise not to be mean to anyone again. Chelsea apologized with her cheeks burning red and Tobby accepted her apologies, his cheeks equally as red. It was adorable if the parents weren't so worried about their kids.

I smiled "No, she's not. They're getting along better, although I think they're in a stage of frenemies right now." They both smiled. "What I want to tell you is more delicate and I beg the both of you to keep an open mind."

John and Emily looked at each other and both nodded to me.

"You have told me on a few occasions that you enrolled your daughter in a Kindergarten outside of the Rez because you wanted her to bond with other kids outside the Reservation." They nodded again. "She is adjusting perfectly fine despite her little incident with her classmate. What I want to tell you is something that has also been happening to me since I was her age."

I pause and studied their faces. I was making this long, but I had to make sure they understood perfectly everything I was telling them, it would be crucial in their understanding of Chelsea's situation.

I proceeded to explain to them how I came to the realization of my _gift._ How I handled it, how it shaped me and made me the woman I am today. I left out some gore details, they didn't need to know about them this moment. And this appointment wasn't about me. After finishing summarizing my experience with ghosts, I told them about the few suspicious behaviors I noticed in Chelsea before knowing that she was like me. I described them her actions, her body language, her drawings, her stories, her interactions with her peers. I assured them she was perfectly safe and they had nothing to worry about.

"How did you know that she could see...ghosts?" John hesitated on the last word.

" _Why is everyone so afraid of the word?"_ _Harry complained. He was standing right behind John._ I didn't acknowledge his presence.

"It was something she said. I was been talked to by one of these ghosts I told you is with me. I guess I wasn't paying much attention to him so he went over to Chelsea and told her it was my birthday, when she congratulated me over it I corrected her and then she told me 'The old man said' it was my birthday, The only old man in the room was this ghost." I finished.

I didn't go into much detail about who this ghost was, partly because it wasn't relevant on the situation and partly because the only one who knew it was Harry, was Sam. I didn't want the word to be spread and reaching the Clearwaters. That was a conversation I _knew_ we were going to have one day, but with Harry's permission, which I didn't have yet.

Emily exchanged a stare with her husband. Though it wasn't a scared stare, it was more of a secret conversation kind of stare.

"We knew something was up with her. She kept talking about her friends in her bedroom and some old man in the playground during recess. We just wanted to believe she was having imaginary friends." If this was another situation I might have believed what John was saying, were I in their shoes.

"I recommend you pay attention to what she says to you. I had a bad time with evil spirits. I will always be here for her. I love Sam and I love Chelsea." Emily smiled at me.

"Thank you, Bella." I smiled back.

The three of us stood up and left the conference room. I needed to get back to my regular activities with the munchkins. We said our goodbyes and parted ways.

I made sure to text Sam before returning to my activities to inform him that everything went perfectly good. I also told him I would be heading to his house after I finished with work.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Kisses!**

 **Paty4Hale**

 **10.10.2018**


	11. There goes my good luck

**Hello! Thank you for your patience, your reviews, your favorites, your follows. I appreciate them a great deal!**

 **The last chapter was short, but I wanted it that way. So, that's why I'm uploading two in a row!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **THE GHOSTS OF MY LIFE**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 11: There goes my good luck._**

Six months.

Six months since I arrived in Forks.

Six amazing months with Sam, my family, and my friends.

Six amazing months without any incident.

Until today. I slipped while stepping out of the shower and twisted my wrist after attempting to cushion somehow my fall. Clearly, it didn't work. It was hurting a little but since this has happened to me before, I didn't mind it too much. Apparently, Charlie thought otherwise and as soon as he stepped inside my house for a visit he noticed I wasn't using my hand. He made me go to the hospital.

...

My phone rang while the doctor was putting my cast. "Hey Seth"

"Hey, where are you?" He asked

"I'm actually at the hospital right now" I rolled my eyes.

"What? Why?" He asked alarmed

"I fell and twisted my wrist. It was hurting really bad and Dad made me come because according to him it was swollen" I informed. I can't believe I was in the hospital. I hated hospitals. It made me feel like I was in a bad horror movie. There were actually a lot of ghosts in here, and it was depressing. I never came to hospitals unless it was completely necessary. Like making an appointment to have any blood test just for a checkup and on the same day making an appointment with my OBGYN for as well. As many check-ups as I could squeeze in one day.

He sighed "Have a doctor seen you already?"

"Yes. He is actually putting my hand on a cast." My doctor smiled at me.

"Is it broken?"

"No. It's just a bad twist. Two weeks with a cast and I have been told I am forbidden to use my hand at all. No cooking, no writing etc.."

"Is Charlie still with you? Do you want me to come over?" I smiled at his sweetness. Big brother protectiveness showing full force. The doctor patted my leg informing me we were done. He handed me a prescription for some painkillers and anti-inflammatories.

"No. It's not necessary. The doctor's done already and yes, my Dad's still here. I'm going home right after."

"Ok. I'll wait here then."

"Here? You're in my place? Why?" The questions came rushing through me as I made my way to the waiting room.

"I wanted to see if you were up to a walk on the beach." I smiled. He was very endearing. I felt a little guilty; like I've been neglecting him. I really missed talking to him.

"I'll be home shortly."

Somewhere in between where I was attended and the waiting room, Harry appeared in front of me laughing his ass off.

"What's so funny," I asked laughing too, his laugh was being contagious.

"Seth just imprinted"

I stopped laughing and looked at him in confusion. "That's really great. But why is that so funny?"

"Because he imprinted on a veterinary"

Oh! Now I could see the humor in the situation. The ironies of life!

I was going to tease him badly once I got home. I wonder if that's what he wanted to talk about over a walk on the beach.

…

...

In the waiting room, Charlie was pacing uncomfortably back and forth. Neither of us liked hospitals. I told him word for word everything the doctor had said and he seemed satisfied. We were able to get out of this place and we didn't waste a second more.

On the way to my house, my phone rang with a call. It was from Leah.

"Hey!" I greeted.

"Hey back. How's your hand?"

"How did you even know about it?" Then it came to me. "Let me guess. Seth told Jacob, and he told you."

"I am offended. I heard about your visit to the hospital through a third party" I rolled my eyes. She wasn't really offended.

"Whatever Lee. I was being driven by a crazy police chief to the hospital like my hand was falling off." I eyed my dad as he snorted. Leah laughed. She knew I wasn't exaggerating.

"So. How are you really feeling?"

"Well. The doctor gave me some painkillers, so right now I'm feeling great." My dad eyed me alarmed, I grinned. I wasn't high. "My hand is actually numb right now. But before it was hurting really bad." My dad nodded. Yeah, yeah! He was right all along and I was wrong.

"Are you still at the hospital? Do you want me to come over?" Her offer was tempting, but Seth's urgent tone made me believe that whatever he wanted to talk about didn't require an audience.

"No. Dad's driving me home. And no, I don't need anyone to babysit me. But thank you for the offering. Seth is actually at my place, so he might be babysitting me anyway."

She huffed at the other end of the line making me laugh. "Jealousy isn't attractive Lee"

"Oh! Jake might disagree"

"I don't want to know!" She laughed at my discomfort. "Goodbye Leah"

"Bye Bells."She said still laughing at me.

* * *

 **So, any good luck Bella was having seems to be done. That's a shame.**

 **I have a fun time writing this.**

 **Paty4Hale**

 **10.10.2018**


	12. Seth imprinted

**Hey! Sorry for the delay, I've started my MA and I've been busy getting used to being a full-time student again.**

 **Thank you for all your reviews, favorites, alerts and the silent readers as well!.**

 **Enjoy this chapter!**

 **If I don't upload by the end of the year, Merry Christmas, Happy Thanksgiving, good luck on black Friday etc.! :)**

* * *

 **THE GHOSTS OF MY LIFE**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Seth imprinted. **

Seth was waiting for me at the porch of my house. I envied the fact that they didn't feel the cold like we, normal human beings did. He didn't seem mad, or sad, but he did seem kind of nervous. He wasn't smiling as he usually was. I wanted to comfort him, tell him I knew of his imprint, but I've learned from experience that he liked to tell the things going on in his life on his own time.

I smiled at him as he followed me inside. I grabbed a beer for him and ice tea for me and sat on my recently acquired comfy couch next to him. He drank from his bottle as if he was gathering the courage. I decided not to bring up the fact that we were supposed to be walking on the beach. I just wanted to crawl into my bed and sleep.

"I imprinted" The lack of any more information either previous to the imprint event or posterior to it caught me by surprise.

I smiled nonetheless. "That's great, Seth!" He nodded and I saw the small smile that curved his lips for a second. "Tell me all about it."

"What makes you think there's more?" I rolled my eyes.

"You wouldn't be here, all nervous if there weren't"

"True" I nodded. "I was at the zoo" I opened my mouth to ask but he replied fastly before I could "Don't ask". I didn't and he continued. " So, I was at the zoo, and somehow we ended up seeing the polar bears act, I was next to the trainer and at some point, I looked into her eyes for a second and it happened".

I opened my eyes because that is not what I imagined when Harry laughed his ass off telling me he imprinted on a veterinary.

"I have questions." Thousands of them.

"Ask away"

"Who were you at the zoo with? Do you know her name? Does she know about you? Did you ask for her number? And even though you kindly requested it, I'll ignore it, What were you doing at the zoo?"

He laughed and relaxed a bit. "I was with Leah, she was thinking of some field trip for her class and dragged me with her. Her name is Amy, she doesn't know yet. Yes, I asked for her number."

"How did you explained the fact that you wanted her number?"

"Well, I detached myself from Leah and approached her when the show ended. I commented on the show and we talked for a few minutes, she's studying veterinary and working at the zoo part-time, she expects to work there as a veterinary when she finishes college."

"A few minutes?"I raised my eyebrows. He seemed to know a lot about this girl for just having talked to her for a few minutes.

He smiled like the cat who ate the canary. "I kind of asked her if she wanted a coffee and she accepted once her turn ended."

"How much time did you spend talking? What did Leah do? Why didn't she tell me anything?"

"Bella, slow down. I talked to her for about an hour because I had patrolling and no one to cover for me. Leah went to talk to the manager or the closest to the manager as she could and she didn't tell you because I told her not to."

"And she accepted just like that?"

He snorted. "Please, it's Leah, she loves gossip, of course, no one didn't accept like that. I reminded her that she had to be happy about being the first one in finding out I imprinted."

"Did she realize that she was the first because she was there and not because, and it will sound awful, she was the first one you thought of telling?"

"She did" he shrugged it.

Whatever. I would be having a girls meeting with Leah later. "Any plans to see her again soon?"

"I asked her out and we agreed on meeting this weekend. I haven't figured out where to, yet"

"Not the zoo."

He snorted at my bad joke and stood up walking to the freezer, I assumed to grab another beer.

"Enough of me." He said from the kitchen. I listened as he rummaged through the cabinets looking for something to eat.

After a few minutes of him continuing to rummage through my kitchen and me playing with my phone with one hand, he came back. He put a plate of sandwiches in front of us, and the jar of iced tea I made earlier this week.

I smiled at him and kissed his cheek. He was so sweet in his older brother protectiveness. "How's your hand?"

I raised it in front of him and shrugged. "It's still numb. The next pill isn't due until a few hours. I'm hoping it doesn't hurt by tomorrow morning."

He grabbed my hand carefully and examined it. "Why don't you call in sick for tomorrow? That'll leave you the weekend off to rest it." That sounded like a good idea.

I called Angela and my supervisor telling them about my accident, maybe embellishing it a little, telling them how badly it hurt. Both agreed that I should take the day off and rest my hand.

"Done. I have the day off!" I smiled.

A few hours later Seth left and Sam arrived. With everything happening, I completely forgot about him. Perhaps he already knew, thanks to Seth, or Jacob, or maybe one of the other guys, who knew with them?.

He kissed my forehead and carried me to the kitchen. "Did you ate anything for dinner?"

I shook my head smiling. He was all business. "Seth just left, I was about to eat another sandwich."

He shook his head. "I can make spaghetti if you want." That sounded amazing and I told him so. He pecked my lips and went all chef around my kitchen. We ate in comfort companion, talking some, smiling some more. He was so attentive to me. I was so lucky to have him and everyone in my life. I felt like the strongest person when I thought of them. I could face anything, any enraged ghost that wanted to screw with me anything and anyone.

"Thanks for coming tonight" I rested my head on his shoulder and he caressed my arm.

"If it's right with you, I'd like to stay. I would have to leave my mid-morning tomorrow for patrolling and for the bistro."

I nodded, my eyes feeling heavy and my body tired. "I'll stop by the bistro tomorrow for lunch." I mumbled.

The next thing I remembered before falling asleep was walking/stumbling towards my bedroom.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading me, for the patience and kind words.**

 **Please let me know if there are any mistakes, spelling, grammar, words I am not using correctly, etc. :)**

 **Paty4Hale**

 **5.11.18**


	13. Some belated thinking

**Thank you so much for your patience, your favorites, your reviews, your follows and your silent readings!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Please, any mistake, of spelling, or grammar or things like quotation marks (") like the first chapter on, let me know and I will correct it :)**

 **Kisses.**

* * *

 **THE GHOSTS OF MY LIFE**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Some belated thinking.**

I was regretting taking this hike on this freaking cold weather. What possessed me to do this? Harry even tried to dissuade me from doing it, but I was so stubborn. I just wanted to be out of the house, I was so bored and I didn't want to be alone, but everyone was busy. Sam was in the bistro, Leah, Seth and our parents at work. I could easily go to the bistro and visit Sam but I didn't want to drive either. I was being unreasonable today, I knew it, but that happened usually when I was bored out of my mind.

I was about to head back to the warm environment of my apartment when a huge gray wolf caught my attention, scaring the hell out of me. He let out a chuckle, or what I thought was a chuckle and I groaned.

I've only seen Seth and Sam on wolf form one time (even after six months of being together Sam still hadn't shown me his wolf again, and my curiosity was only growing) but I remembered Sam saying each of them had a different color. He was black, Seth was the color of sand, Jake was russet, Paul was a gray-silver color and Jared was some other color which I didn't recall. So, right now I was facing Paul Lahote. He liked to antagonize Leah a lot, which drove Seth, Sam, and Jake crazy. I often found it hilarious, which drove Leah crazy on the bad days. She usually ignored him, but her patience had a limit it seems.

"You do not just show up in front of people like that!" I yelled feeling like my heart was going to burst out of my chest.

He chuckled again and trotted away.

I shook my head smiling amusedly at the scare he gave me and followed the path to my warm apartment. Seriously, only I would come up with hiking on this cold winter day.

I entered my apartment mumbling about stupid oversized dogs and their joy of scaring people. I was so focused on taking off all of my cold clothes that I didn't notice the figure standing by the kitchen. It scared the hell out of me and acting out of instinct I grabbed my boot and threw it at the figure, which, obviously was missed and instead it hit Sam on the head.

He looked at me confused. Of course, he didn't know I was throwing my boot at Harry Clearwater for scaring me.

"Wow. Usually, I know what I did wrong when a girl throws her shoes at me." He said with the shoe still in his hands. It looked so small in his big hands. It was actually funny.

I finished removing my other boot before walking towards my frowning boyfriend. I kissed him on the cheek and grabbed my boot. "Harry scared the hell out of me. That boot wasn't aimed at your head originally." He smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Ghosts don't have body's for you to throw stuff at." He said as a matter of fact. "I was paying you a visit after my patrol"

I rolled my eyes. Paying a visit my ass, he was probably looking for food. I ignored his answered and focused on the ghost part of the conversation. "I know that. I was acting on instinct"

He shook his head and laughed. "You have pretty sharp instincts it seems"

I hit his chest. "I don't appreciate your mocking sarcasm".

We walked together to the kitchen, I left the boot on the floor by the door where Sam came in. I made us something to eat because I knew he was always hungry. We ate in companionable conversation, joking and kissing a few more.

We decided to start looking a show, I chose _The haunting of hill house,_ because Leah kept talking about it and I was really curious about it.

"More ghosts? Don't you have your fair share of those on daily basis?"

"I do. But I appreciate a good horror story. Most movies are all about possessions and exorcisms, and grown-ups not believing the children when they talk about ghosts or appearances. Leah said this was different." I shrugged and he was looking at me strangely. "Why are you looking at me like that? If you're scared we can always watch something else."

"I turn into a wolf. I hunt vampires, my imprint can talk to ghosts and my niece talks non-stop about my dead grandmother. I'm not afraid of a ghost show." He gave a full smirk and I smiled at him. I would have watched it alone if he was afraid. I was glad that he wasn't scared, that way if I saw something scary I could use his big body as a hiding space.

We have both spent countless nights on each other places, our relationship was a lot more intimate now than at the beginning, in so many levels. He was hot and sweet and I was crazy for him, more with each day that passed, and he showered me in compliments and affection. He was my rock and my port through every difficult path I had to cross. He supported me one hundred percent on everything, even if he didn't agree with me he, always respected my free will. I tried to do the same with him. He had such a complicated schedule sometimes, between owning the bistro, making the right choices for it, alpha-ing a pack of werewolves, and managing a love life he sometimes had his hands full.

I wasn't paying attention to the show at all, I was looking at him through the corner of my eyes, he seemed really into the story, I tried to imitate him, but to no avail. My mind wandered to everything that has been going on.

"Is there something on your mind?" I looked at him taken by surprise at his sudden question. He had paused the show and was looking attentively at me.

"I've been doing some belated thinking about some things." I answered vaguely.

"Do you regret this?" He sounded uncertain and confused.

I stood up and sat back on his legs, angling myself very close to him. I downed my lips and met his. I poured all my feelings, my love, my lust, everything in that kiss.

"Not even for a second" I whispered. He kissed me again strongly and heatedly.

We were a mess of hot kisses, lost shirts, and explorative caresses. I managed to cover everything in my reach with my good hand and what was possible with my casted hand.

When we broke the kiss I resumed my talk. "I was thinking about us and about how are you avoiding Seth knowing that I can see his dad?"

He shot me a guilty look. "There are so many few things that one can hide when in wolf form. Even if I hid it from him the first time I learned about it, I doubt it's hidden anymore, especially because we talk about him a lot. He hasn't said anything to me about it. He's probably not ready yet."

I was mortified. I never meant to hurt him or lie to my brother that way. He was one of the best persons I have ever met. I felt horrible.

"Don't" Sam lifted my face and wipe the tears off. "He'll come to you when he's ready. Don't feel bad. We all have things that we can't talk about the first time they happen. And for all you have told me, it was Harry who didn't want them to know. You were granting his wishes." He smiled softly at me. "Don't worry about it, he'll talk when he's ready to talk about it. it still freaks me out when you talk to my grandma when she's with us." I smiled amusedly.

He was right, and I knew it, logically. But emotionally I felt like shit. For Seth, it could be easier to understand why I didn't tell him at the beginning, mostly because he could see it in Sam's mind, and because he had a secret of his own, it came to light eventually, but he knew how it was. At least that's what I told myself everytime any of them brought up the subject about Harry. Leah, on the other hand, will probably give me hell. She was the one I was more scared of. Jacob could probably state on my behalf, but it would be unfair to ask him to intervene on my behalf, I wouldn't do that.

"I know you're right. I'm worried about their reaction."

He gently rested his hands on my lower torso. "I was freaked out when you told me about my grandmother and about Chelsea. I knew logically that you weren't lying, you wouldn't play with something like that. But it was also really hard. Alison was a really important person in my and my sister's life until the day she passed. I was shocked, excited, terrified and I had like a million questions for her and for you. But most of those questions were self-answered. I had a storm of thoughts and feelings mixing inside of me, combining it to the newness of the imprint. But the more you talked about it, the more you told me about her, the more at peace and at ease, I was about the whole situation." I looked at him in surprise, it was the first time ever that he opened up about Alison. "For Seth, Sue, and Leah, and even for Charlie the whole situation will be different because he was their significant other, their father and best friend, and yes, you had countless opportunities to tell them, but this isn't on you."

"How is it not on me? I was the one withholding information."

"Look at it this way. You are the messenger, you just deliver the message back and forth, you don't change it to suit your personal interests. They cannot see him, so they cannot hear him answer them, and that's why you are in the middle. You would be like their telephone. Just a mean to an end." I thought about it and it made sense, it made me feel just a tiny better, but I guess I would be completely relieved of the burden I was feeling when the cat was completely out of the bag.

I rested my head on his naked shoulder and he hugged me sweetly and tightly.

I must have fallen asleep because Sam's phone ringing with a call woke me up. I looked at my surroundings realizing that I was laying down on the couch still shirtless but covered with a warm blanket. He smiled at me when he saw that I was awake and looked at the name on the screen. "It's my mom. I bet she's calling to scold me for something."

I rolled my eyes and ushered him to answer. Poor woman, his son antagonized her every chance he got.

"Hi, Mom." I giggled at his tone while I hunted around the living room for my shirt, seeing as he had his back on. What a shame.

"You are a bad son. You know that?" I had to put my hand in my mouth to muffle my giggles. She sure called him to scold him. He frowned when he saw me putting my shirt back on. I grabbed the blanket from the sofa and put it around my shoulders so that I was completely covered by it.

"What did I do now to deserve your wrath, mother?" He grinned at me mischievously. He was so bad.

"You didn't tell me Bella hurt her hand. I had to find out through your sister!"I smiled happily. She was worried about me. We have gone to her house a few more times and she's always warm with me, but to hear the worry in her voice warmed my heart.

"It must have slipped my mind." He rolled his eyes.

"Sure it did." I giggled. Alison, who was with us smacked Sam on the head, but of course, he didn't feel anything but it was hilarious. " Put her on the phone" She demanded.

"You're on speaker, mom."

"Hi, Clara!" I greeted cheerfully sitting on Sam's lap.

"Hello, sweet girl. What happened to you? Chelsea also told me that you didn't go to school today. Is Sam helping you? Do you need anything else?"

I decided to put her worries at ease first. "Yes, Sam is helping me a lot" I wiggled my eyebrows at him and he grinned. We were horrible. " Don't worry about it, I don't need anything else. And no, I didn't go to work today. My hand was hurting yesterday and I called my supervisor and asked for the day off to rest it more."

"That's good. So, what happened to you?"

"I am naturally clumsy. I slipped while getting out of the shower and when I tried to lessen the hit with my hands I twisted it. After a few hours it was swelling and hurting really bad, so my dad took me to the hospital. It's not broken thankfully."

She hmmd and stayed quiet for a few minutes. "Are you being a gentleman Sam?"

Sam bite my neck and gave a dirty look and I had to do everything in my power to not giggle. "I am, mom. Do you doubt me?"

"No, I don't. I raised you well." She sure did. "I have to leave you now. I'll check on you tomorrow. Sleep tight both of you."

Sam and I said our goodbyes and laughed a little about his mom call. She was something else. But she was great. I was really lucky to have all these loving people in my life.

* * *

 **Have you seen "The Haunting of Hill house"? It's an amazing series, it's on Netflix and I promise you, you won't regret it after you watch it.**

 **Let me know what you think of this chapter.**

 **Paty4Hale**

 **13.11.18**


	14. The cat is out of the bag

**Hello! New chapter! I hope you enjoy it, It came from nowhere if I'm being honest.**

 **Thank you for your patience and for all your favorites, your alerts, and silent readers.**

* * *

THE GHOSTS OF MY LIFE

* * *

Chapter 14: The cat is out the bag.

One week down. Time with my cast was passing by quickly, something I was grateful for. However, the attention I was getting from Sam was out of this world; he came every day to my house, some days he spent the night, some days he just came for a little while before going home or going patrolling. I was rarely alone. Either Seth or Sue or someone was most of the time with me.

Pretty synchronized with my thoughts a knock on the door alerted me on the presence of my next babysitter.

I opened the door and encountered a smiling Leah carrying some groceries.

I smiled in returned "I assume you are my babysitter for the day. Come in"

She shook her head, never stopped smiling, or should I say, grinning. She held her free hand in front of me and revealed a ring.

"Is that an engagement ring?" I had to make sure before I got my hopes high.

"Yes!. Jake proposed last night." her eyes were shining with excitement and her cheeks were flushed. She was glowing.

I managed to take the groceries from her and placed the bag on the floor next to the door. Then I jumped into her arms and hugged her. "I am so happy for you, Lee". We remained hugging for a few more minutes before coming into the house.

She carried the bag into the living room and sat on the couch. _Harry was with us, smiling hugely though a little sadly at our girl conversation._ I wanted to cry and hugged him if he had a corporeal body.

"We were having dinner yesterday at his place. It wasn't any special day, we were just hanging out. Never would have I imagine that he was going to propose. It took me by surprise."

I was really happy to see her smile like that. Since I can remember, Leah has always had a crush on Jacob, he was all she ever talked about when we talked about guys. She dated a few guys here and there, but never on a serious base. The same for me, though, I dated like two guys ever. Sam has been the only boyfriend I have ever told my secret to. I knew that I would never regret it for a second, imprint or no imprint.

"We were eating ice cream while watching a movie. It wasn't even a romantic movie. He loves this _Avatar_ movie, so we were watching it and then when the credits began to show up he just kneeled on the ground in front of me and asked me if I wanted to marry him. To say that I was surprised would be the understatement of the century."

I laughed and hugged her again. I was so excited for her.

" _She looks so happy. I'm glad she's getting married to that boy. They are good for each other."_ I smiled at Harry's words. _"I wish I could hug her and be there to take her to the altar and intimidate the hell out of Jacob. I hope your old man does."_ I stifled a laugh over the last statement.

"Have you told Seth, or our parents, yet?"

She shook her head. "Not yet. I call them all and requested a family dinner tonight to break the news. Jake is obviously joining."

I placed my hands in hers. "I'm looking forward to it. Your mom is going to be really happy about it."

She smiled wider (if that's possible). But suddenly her face turned sad. "Hey, why the sad face?"

Her eyes watered a little. "I just wish dad was here to see me getting married to Jake."

I froze. I wondered briefly if she knew that I could see her dad. Maybe Seth told her something. I shook those thoughts, he would have talked to me first...right?. I looked at Harry but _he was looking at his daughter_. Leah was busy looking at her ring to notice my stare. _Eventually, Harry met my eyes_ and I raised an eyebrow, clearly asking for help. Do I tell her? Do I just feed her a "he is surely proud of you" speech"? _Harry sighed and nodded. "Tell her. Seth knows anyways. It's about time the cat is out of the bag."_

"Yeah...about that…"Leah looked at me. I swallowed and got ready to tell my sister, my best friend that I have been seeing her dead father for the past five years. "Promise me you'll keep an open mind."

She snorted. "I already know your deepest, darkest secret. I am pretty open minded Bella."

I sighed. "That's the thing, Lee. In this case, I don't think that's my deepest, darkest secret"

"What are you talking about?"

I looked at Harry, searching for any indication of doubt, anything that would keep me alive because I knew that once I told Leah, the chances of her murdering me were huge.

"That's like the third time you've done that. Who are you looking at?" She was growing suspicious, otherwise, her tone would have been more gentle.

"Your dad is here."

Her face turned unreadable. "What?"

"Harry is here. He is proud of you. He wishes he could walk you to the altar, and hopes that Charlie scares the hell out of Jacob before the wedding." I repeated what he said earlier.

"How long have you been talking to him?" I really wished she was screaming at me.

"Five years." I whispered back.

She stood up and started pacing.

 _Harry looked at her with disapproving eyes. "she's just in shock." He excused._ I nodded because I knew that's what was happening. That didn't make it easier.

Leah stopped her pacing and faced me. I stood up because I felt intimidated by her. "You've been seeing _and_ talking to _my_ father for five fucking years and you never thought to tell me?"

"It wasn't my choice Leah." She knew it wasn't my choice to talk about the people I see. She knew it, and her accusation infuriated me.

"Like hell it was. He's my dad. I'm entitled to know about it." She was crying now. Great, I made my sister cry.

Why did I have to listen to Harry and tell Leah today? She was so happy about her engagement.

"Leah, Harry asked me repeatedly to keep it a secret. It wasn't my choice. I had nothing to do with it! You know it. You have been with me through my worst times, you were with me that one and only time I ever told a family about their loving person looking after them in their afterlife. You know it isn't my fault.!" I cried out. "I know you're angry, and sad, and hurting. But like hell, you will take it out on me."I wiped my tears angrily.

"Oh yes. Be the victim now. Poor Bella, she can't handle seeing ghosts." That was like a slap. "I feel like a fucking joke to you. Let's play the poor girl who doesn't have a father." She shook her head and grabbed her purse and jacket.

"Lee...Where are you going?" I asked walking behind her while she put on her coat and stormed to the door.

"I'm leaving Bella. What do you think I'm doing?"

"Leah, please. Wait. Let me explain everything, and if you still want to leave, I won't stop you"

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say right now, Bella." She opened the door but stopped before leaving. "Who else knows about my dad?"

"Leah…"

"Tell. Me." she spat.

"Sam knows."

She nodded and laughed humorlessly. "Which means all the fucking pack knows. Even my fiancé. Perfect." She turned around and slammed the door after leaving.

I let out a scream of frustration. If I wasn't afraid of breaking my other hand I would have slammed it against the door."

I called Jake to warn him about Leah's state. I firstly congratulated him on the engagement and then replayed our fight. I warned him that she was angry and hurting and would probably slash out to him. He thanked me and ended the call when Leah arrived at his place. I sat heavily on the couch, wiping my tears away; but they were more than I could wipe away.

"She hates me. My own sister hates me" I sobbed.

" _She doesn't hate you, Bella. She is just in shock. I'm not excusing her behavior, because she accused you of things that weren't true. But she's lashing out because she's in shock. Give her time to think about it."_ I knew he was right, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

I stayed home that night, not wanting to impose on the _family_ dinner that was taking place at _my_ old house. I was mad and angry that I had to miss out, but I knew that Leah needed her space.

Later that week I found out through Sam that as soon as Leah lashed out on Jake, he tried to calm her down and explain everything, but she wouldn't let him and she threw the ring at him before storming out of the house. I felt so horrible about it because it was my fault that Leah was so enraged that she would throw the cause of her happiness to Jake's face. Of course, she came to her senses two days later and the engagement was back on.

"She hates me now."I lamented again while eating a big chocolate cake, gift from Sam and his bistro.

"She doesn't hate you, baby. She's hurt and confused. Give her time" Everyone said the same. Sam, Harry, Jake.

"And Seth hates me too. He hasn't talked to me about it. Everyone hates me" I cried and pushed the cake away from me.

Sam rounded the bar that separated us and drew me into an embrace. I cried into his chest, letting it all go. The frustration, the anger, the fear, the hurt. I was the cause of all of this. "Why can't I be normal?"

"I don't want you to be normal" He whispered. "I love you the way you are. I wouldn't change anything about you. Please stop crying. I hate seeing you cry." I shook my head and he laughed.

"I'm a girl in her days that just had a fight with her sister. I'm gonna cry more than this" He laughed again and I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"You are crazy, woman, but I love you."

I raised my face enough to meet his eyes. "Thank you for being with me right now. I know you have a lot of work to catch on."

He just smiled and pecked my lips. "I love you" I whispered against his lips. I was sure that my face was all red, and lips were swollen and my eyes were all puffy, but I still kissed him. And then, I cried some more in his office while he took care of the bar part of his bistro.

How did everything go down like that? One minute we were celebrating her engagement and the next we were yelling at each other.

* * *

 **She had to know some time or another. I kind of understand her lashing out at Bella and poor Jake. Returning the ring? OMG!**

 **Please let me know what you think of it.**

 **Paty4Hale**

 **18.11.18**


	15. Reality check

**Hello! I wasn't planning on updating so soon.**

 **So, Leah and Seth were behaving so rude. I agreed they both needed some reality check. So, here it is.**

* * *

THE GHOSTS OF MY LIFE

* * *

Chapter 15: Reality check. 

It was time for me to go to the hospital and get my cast removed. I was regaining my freedom. No more undesired babysitters. Dad volunteered to go with me, to drive me, more accurately, but I needed to be alone, so I very kindly told him so.

At the hospital I had to wait a long time since I wasn't a real emergency, I wasn't a priority. Finally, after two hours of waiting, the doctor was free to check my wrist and decide on my freedom. He ordered some x-rays and after checking them he informed me that everything was as good as it could get with the cast and removed it. It was a frightening experience in a funny way. He had this little medical saw that was specifically (or so I thought) made for this task. He proceeded to saw my cast and I felt the vibrations all through my arm. The doctor was very careful and precise and in no time he had my cast completely removed. I felt kind of sorry that Sam's attempt of drawing of a wolf was going to the trash, as well as my munchkins unreadable well-wishes.

"Wear this _férula_ and come again in two more weeks." He ordered and handed me the _férula_. It was hard on the bottom which was good, because it immobilize my wrist but allow my fingers more freedom of movement, and I could take it out while showering. No more bags and tape!. I thanked the doctor and left the hospital in a good mood.

From the hospital, I stopped by the grocery store and bought some last minute groceries for an early dinner and for some breakfast for tomorrow morning. I wasn't in the right state of mind to prepare something elaborate. I still had very fresh the words Leah yelled at me last week. I understood why she was mad, but in no way, was I excusing her behavior. Another part of me felt like she needed a serious reality check. And Seth was, by all means, avoiding me. I haven't heard anything from him since the day after he told me he imprinted. I didn't even know if he had gone out again with that veterinary girl, whose name I forgot. I didn't dare to ask Sam about him, because I didn't want to put anyone in a messenger position. So, my days with Sam were reserved to us and whatever endeavor we felt like engaging in.

However, Seth's cold behavior and Leah's...let's be honest...bitchiness, had me in a blue mood. I ran the situation by Dad, and explained everything that happened, starting from the whole 'I can see Harry Clearwater'. To my surprise he didn't freak out; instead, he laughed and asked me to tell him some stories about his ghost-best friend. I launched into some funny stories and ended up telling him the exact words that were yelled between Leah and me. He told me she probably needed some time, but that he was angry at her accusations. I made him promise not to do, or say anything if Leah came by. He promised and I trusted him.

When I was parking in front of my place, the wonder siblings were stationed at the door. I contemplated the idea of turning around and leaving them there, but I decided to be the mature part of this mess and confront them. I sighed and grabbed the groceries before stepping out of my car and walking towards another emotional turmoil.

What I failed to notice, was that Harry, Sam, and Jake were standing as well. Jake was saying something to Leah, who had her arms crossed over her chest, and Sam was standing in the farthest corner, away from Seth, Leah, and Jake.

My boyfriend hurried to my aid and got the grocery bag from me. He kissed me shortly on the lips as a greeting. "Are you good with this?" He whispered.

"I'm not sure, to be honest. But it's better now than never." I shrugged. He nodded and grabbed my good hand leading me to my house.

I opened the door and after Sam and I came in, everyone followed. I sat on one of the stools of the kitchen table, Sam distributed my groceries in its correspondent cabinets and then stood beside me. Seth and Leah were the closest to me while Jacob was leaning on one of the walls. I waited for someone to talk, or to explain, but the minutes passed and no one spoke up. I decided that if I wanted an explanation about the ambushed, I had to start the conversation.

"Would someone tell me what is going on here?" I passed my stare from Sam to Jacob, setting it on my step-siblings. Seth was looking down and Leah looked like she did last week.

"We came to apologize for our behavior." Said Seth. I was surprised.

"That would require talking. Are you both up to that task?" I sounded like a bitch, but I wasn't the culpable of their misbehavior, even if I did hide something from them.

They both had the decency to look ashamed.

"I realized that I never let you explain last week, and immediately jumped to conclusions and hurt you." I looked at Leah and nodded. Jake caught my stare and winked with a small smile playing on his lips. I needed to talk to him after everything was sorted out.

Sam intervened then, stepping in front of me. "I'm gonna go to your bedroom baby. Jake and I will give you some privacy." He looked at Seth and Leah. "I will be at earshot. One scream, one more judgment, and you're both out. I only allowed this because I trust you to be sincere." My step-siblings nodded and both boys retired.

I maintained my position, waiting for the other shoe to drop. Seth was the first to talk. He stepped forward and embraced me in a tight hug that caught me by surprise. _Harry, who, until the moment remained silent and unmoving, smiled amusedly and proudly. "He might be a stubborn ass, but he has his heart in the right place."_ I returned the hug and buried my head in his broad shoulder. He was my brother after all. All siblings fight, but in the end, the differences were to be settled.

"I'm sorry" He whispered. "I didn't know what to do. I was so angry and so confused." He stepped out of the embrace and started pacing. He was trembling a little, so I decided to stay put. I extended to Seth the promise I made to Sam all those months ago. Trembling equaled me stepping back.

Leah was watching his brother in silence.

Seth stopped his pacing in front of me and spoke again. " It was two days after I told you about Amy. Sam didn't know I was phased and he was actively thinking about it. I snapped, I yelled at him and ran for two days straight, then I came back and apologized for yelling at him. I told him not to tell you anything, because I knew it had to be me the one who spoke to you. But the days passed by and I wasn't more ready than I was the day I found out."

"You should have come to me. I know this isn't easy. It wasn't easy for me when I figured out who he was. But he asked me not to say anything. Your cold shoulder wasn't appreciated. You both need some reality check. Seriously."

Leah was still silent which infuriated me. "What? You don't have anything to say?" Leah looked at me in surprise. "I apologize for hiding the fact that I can see and talk to your dad. But both of you, more than anybody on this whole world, know what it is to live as I do. To see people I didn't ask to see. Some want to talk to their relatives, which you Leah helped me once. And Seth, you know the horrible things I went through when I was younger. For fuck's sake! We had sex because I was an emotional wreck and got so drunk that night!. You had no right to give me the cold shoulder or to accuse me of making fun of you." I wiped my tears away angrily. " You should have known better," I whispered.

Leah came forward then, with tears on her eyes. "I'm so sorry Bella." I crossed my arms over my chest. Just 'sorry' wouldn't be enough. She hurt my feelings that day. "I was so out of myself. I should have stopped and thought better. I should have shut up and listened to you. I was really confused, and yes, I was, I am still hurt that you never told me. I understand you were fulfilling my dad's wishes. God! I even yelled at Jake and threw the ring at him." Her cheeks were now streaked with tears. "I came to my senses a few days later and begged him not to hate me and we talked, and he explained how he found out and why he didn't tell me."

"He didn't tell you because it wasn't his place to do so." Said Seth. "But it was our place to listen to Bella and have this conversation in the first place." Leah nodded.

"As I said, I understand your position. If it was only my choice, I would have told you since the beginning everything, and answer each and every one of your questions. I admit I am not the victim here, but I'm not some monster either."

 _Harry stepped in front of his children and crossed his arms in front of him. He looked at me and nodded. "I want you to tell them I am here, and please don't rephrase me."_ I nodded.

"Your father is here, and wants to talk to you." Leah gasped and more tears dropped from her eyes. Seth was trembling. I was considering calling Sam, he knew what to do in these situations.

" _I have watched you become grown-ups, with careers and dream jobs, some stupid decisions and some smart ones. Seth, you changed into a protector, you swore to think first and act later, without hesitation in between, I have watched you do exactly that in every circumstance. I am proud of the man you've become."_

"You're gonna have to stop at some point. I can't memorize an entire speech like that, and you're making me cry."Harry laughed and allowed me to transmit his words to Seth. "You may continue now." Leah laughed and wiped her tears.

" _I am proud of the way you've supported your sister and your mom. I was there when you imprinted and when you interrogated that poor young girl, and when you told her about yourself. I have been there for every major step you've made. And I always will be there." He stopped and looked at me. "Tell him that before I can continue"_ I rolled my eyes resisting the urge to stick my tongue out at him.

Seth laughed a heartfelt, soul-deep laugh at the interrogation part. I smiled amusedly. I had to ask him about it some other time. Today after everything was said and done, I was going to need some space and some rest. I was already emotionally exhausted."

 _Harry continued his heart-pouring speech. " Lee, my beautiful baby girl." He had tears in his eyes but now they were coming down his cheeks._ This was difficult for everyone. _"You are the most headstrong person I have ever met. You always accomplished everything you set your mind to. Sometimes that stubbornness caused you some troubles, sometimes that same stubbornness didn't allow you to connect your brain with your mouth."_ I had to laugh at the last part because it was true. Leah struggled a lot with her sincerity.

"That's so true." She laughed when I relayed the message. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

" _Your sincerity made your mom and my travel a few times to the principal's office. You always apologized and promised not to do it again. You always meant it, but you were also very little. I have watched you these last five years accomplish your dreams. I have watched you have your brother's back and Bella's back, I have watched you protect them fiercely."_

Seth hugged Leah and kissed her forehead. "You are a fierce protector. It's like you´re a wolf but without the fur."

 _Harry laughed. "I remember the frightened interrogation you subjected Seth to when you found out the legends were actually true. You kept asking him if you were going to phase two. How you dragged Seth to Billy's house and interrogated him as well. How he put you at ease and told you that even though you were a direct descendant of a wolf, women were supposed to phase only on death or life circumstances."_ I didn't know that. Leah and I had something else to talk about a few days down the road. And Sam had some explaining to do.

"Oh yes! You were terrified. You kept checking your temperature for days and measuring your height as well." We all laughed about it.

" _When your obsession was done you focused on your students and began investigating on environment protection and went all green peace. I am so proud of you baby girl. And you're getting married! To Jacob Black nonetheless. I will be walking you down the aisle, even if you don't see me."_

I relayed the message and smiled.

We all remained silent for a while. The silent was so long that Sam and Jake appeared at the kitchen looking confused.

"We thought you killed each other." I rolled my eyes and Jake's joke. He kissed Leah's forehead and Sam hugged me from behind

"So, everything is good now?" Sam asked hesitantly.

Leah and Seth looked at me with hopes on their eyes. I giggled and sighed.

"Everything's good now," Leah screamed and jumped into my arms hugging me tightly. I laughed and hugged her back.

 _Harry smiled and thanked me for allowing him to talk through me. "I know you hate those things."_ I shook my head. I didn't mind being the telephone for one day.

"All siblings fight now and then. Some say hurtful things sometimes. But siblings also forgive one another." Seth hugged as well.

"I love you Bells." He whispered.

"Love you too, Seth" I whispered back.

Sam kissed my cheek when Seth released me and when I met his stare he winked at me.

Everything was good. Leah and Seth had their reality check delivered by me and their father and I drained my emotions. Today was an emotional day, and I had no doubt I would crash really early, but for now, I enjoyed the evening. Tomorrow was different, tomorrow would bring, probably, another emotional day. I was sure that tomorrow we would be discussing things a little bit more. I was good with it.

* * *

 **Reality check delivered.**

 **What did you think about their discussion?**

 **Siblings fight all the time (I would know. I have three brothers)**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Paty4Hale**

 **19.11.18**


	16. Danger

**Hello everyone! I'm back with a new chapter. I'm taking so long to update because the uni is getting tougher, but I found some little time today for you and here I am.**

 **Thank you for your favorites, for the silent readers, and for your reviews!.**

 **This fic is going to be short, I don't know ho may chapters are left. But I have a few things planned for the near future. This chapter is introducing something very important for the next chapter.**

 **Kisses, and enjoy!.**

* * *

 **THE GHOSTS OF MY LIFE**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 16: Danger.**_

Just as I believed, Leah texted me telling me she wanted to have a coffee and talk some more. I proposed Sam's Bistro and she agreed, so we met there after each ended with our respective duties. She beat me there and when I arrived she already had a cup in front of her, though it looked untouched.

"Hey" I greeted with a small smile, hesitating as I pulled out the chair and sat.

However, her smile was sincere as were her eyes. "Hi!"

We sat a few minutes in silence, it was a little awkward but I didn't initiate the conversation this time because it looked like she wanted to do it but didn't know where to begin. In the meantime, I waved a waiter and ordered some food. I didn't have time to eat anything at my lunch break. My students were creating havoc today, and two little ones spend the break for lunch in time out.

"I'm sorry" I looked at my sister confused.

"We've already talked about it, Leeh."

"I know. But I also want you to know that even if I was dragged to your place yesterday, I meant everything I said. I'm really sorry, I overreacted and didn't stop to think. I know I hurt your feelings, and that I was completely out of place, so I apologize again."

I took her hands in mine and gave them a gentle squeeze. "I know you're sorry Leeh. We talked about it and it's fine now."

She gave me a watery smile.

"Did you really give Jacob the ring back?" When she was about to answer my food was placed in front of me by my boyfriend.

He kissed my forehead and kissed Leah's cheek. "Everything ok over here?" He asked looking between the two of us. I understood his reticence regarding Leah and Seth now. They took their anger on me but didn't have to see the aftermath, as Sam did. I grabbed his hand and told him that everything was perfect and we were just catching up.

"Well ladies, I have to get back to work. If you need anything just let me know." With one last kiss, he left us.

"He is really great" I turned my sight away from Sam and focused on Leah.

"Who? Jacob?" She laughed.

"Him too. But I was talking about your boyfriend."

"He is amazing." I agreed. "So, the ring?" I ushered as I cut the chicken in my plate.

She sighed. "Yes. I didn't even let him speak. I don't know what happened to me at all Bella. I was like a hurricane. I just yelled at him, saying he was a fucking liar and I threw the ring at him and then left."

"I never expected you to be so impulsive." It was the truth. She was always more extroverted than I was, less paranoid with her planning but she was never this reckless and impulsive. The fact that she threw the ring at Jacob without thinking was amazing. "How did you manage to get it back?"

"It's clear that I acted first and thought later. When I came to my senses, two whole days had passed and I panicked when I realized what I did. I rushed to his house and waited for him until he got back." Her eyes began to water and I took one of her hands in my free hand, while I continued eating with the other. "He was a mess. He had huge purple marks under his eyes, he looked like he hadn't slept in those two days. I ran to him, hugged him, and begged him to forgive me, that I loved him, and I never would have thought of dumping him if I was in my right senses. We talked about it, and he explained why he didn't tell me anything, he said the same as you. It wasn't his place."

"And what did he say when you both calmed down? It's obvious he forgave you, otherwise, that ring wouldn't be there."

She blushed and smiled. "He actually said that he understood me even when he didn't agree with me. He said he was giving me space and some time to calm down on my own. He didn't think twice when he put the ring back. Then the rest is history."

I laughed in disbelief. "I'm still shocked that you were able to do something like that. Especially for him. Since I know you, you have always loved the guy." She laughed with me.

We talked some more about mundane things, leaving the fight behind, and focusing on brighter things, like her upcoming wedding. She asked me to be her maid of honor and I cried when I accepted. We said our goodbyes when we called it a day. She went home, and I went to Sam's office, greeting some waiters and waitresses on the way.

I found my boyfriend asleep in an uncomfortable position, I knew his neck would hurt if he didn't move. So I proceeded to wake him seeing as it was an impossible task to move him by myself. When I finally managed to wake him he looked around in disorientation. He smiled sleepily when he saw me.

"You were laying in a bad position." He grabbed my hand and sat me on his lap. I put my hands on his shoulders to stabilize myself.

"Everything ok with Leah?"

"Everything is perfect. Don't worry about it anymore." He nodded and laid his head on my chest. I caressed his neck and I swear I heard him purr. "Why are you so tired? Have you not been sleeping?"

He shook his head before breaking apart. "Between the bistro and the pack, it's been a really tiring week."

"Is there something wrong with the pack?" I asked concerned.

"Not with the pack. But we caught some unfamiliar scents around the border with Forks and it's driving us insane."

"Are you in danger?"

"Honestly, I don't know. That's also what is depriving me of sleep. I don't want any of us to be injured."

I looked at his face, purple marks under his (a little) swollen eyes. He was exhausted and I hated seeing him like that. I knew he wouldn't rest until he had some answers but at this rate, he would get himself injured.

"Come on, let's go home." I stood and he stood after me. "If you keep up like this you'll get yourself in real danger, and you know what that will do to me."

He hugged me from behind. "Nothing will happen to me," he whispered in my ear.

"If it is up to me, no it won't." He chuckled and kissed my neck. "Come on, you need good sleep."

"I need to ask you something first" His tone empty of the playfulness from a few seconds ago. I turned in his arms, hugging his waist and giving him my undivided attention. He pecked my lips and I smiled softly. "Move in with me." I opened my eyes surprised. We were practically living together by now, he spent so much time at my place and I in his that we barely spent two nights alone during the week.

"We will be living 24/7 under the same roof. Are you sure about it?" He gave me a look that reminded me of Chelsea. His look said _'are you serious?'_ "Yes, I would very much love to live with you." He smiled and kissed me.

We celebrated very thoroughly at our _home_ that night, and I couldn't be happier.

* * *

 **Hey! I hope it was to your liking. I know is very short, but I usually don't do large chapters.**

 **Merry Christmas and Happy New Year in advance.**

 **Paty4Hale**

 **7.12.18**


	17. I got this feeling'

**Right on time before the new year! What a pleasant surprise right?**

 **I hope your new year's resolutions become true. I wish all of you love, laughter and happiness. Wear yellow shirts and red underwear and let's kick in those crazy myths of prosperity and love with those colors.**

 **I hope you like this chapter. Some of it was already planned, but I didn't know how to connect some things until a few hours ago. This chapter practically wrote itself.**

 **I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Kisses, hugs and Happy New Year!**

* * *

THE GHOSTS OF MY LIFE

* * *

 _ **Chapter 17: 'I got this feeling'**_

Between arranging my things to move in with Sam as soon as possible, staying tune and on day with my work, and trying to figure out what this feeling in my stomach was, I was exhausted. I couldn't even make it to Sunday's dinner at my dad's. Sam was working his ass off trying to find the owner of the scents they picked up while running a mundane business. These past two weeks have been chaos for both of us, so much so, that we barely saw each other.

I shook my head and focused back on the task at hand. The munchkins were learning to use their children-safe scissors to make some artwork Angela had come up with. They were really excited. Though, one couldn't be too careful, so we monitored them closely. They were really smart little kids and they always followed our instructions. However, there were still some troubles as could be expected from kids their age.

Angela caught my eyes from the other side of the room and winked at me before focusing back on the little munchkin that was singing her name trying to get her undivided attention. I grinned and focused back on my own table.

After some time we decided to retreat to a corner of the room, never losing our attention over them, just making them believe they were alone. Some kids got a little nervous when observed attentively.

At some point, Chelsea came over to me playing nervously with her little hands. I crouched down next to her and asked if everything was all right, she nodded, but looked at Angela and then back at me. Angela chuckled softly and left us alone.

"I scared" Those two words combined with my own bad feeling got me wanting to run and hide until whatever harm was haunting us, left.

"Why?" I whispered trying to sound nonchalant and relax and like her words didn't freak me out.

She shrugged. "I dunno" I smiled despite myself. She was so damn cute.

"It's fine sweety. I'm sure everything will be fine. Let's go back to your work." She nodded making her ponytails jump and walking back to her spot.

Since my little talk with Chelsea, my bad feeling just got more pronounced, making me jumpy and distracted. I was glad this day was almost over. I couldn't be distracted in a room full of children learning how to use scissors. At home, I had no danger of losing myself in my thoughts.

By the end of the day, it was Paul who came to pick up Chelsea from kindergarten imprinting on the way on Angela Weber. He had the same reaction as Sam had: evade the girl until you couldn't handle it anymore and were forced to man up. I found it pretty funny now that I was experiencing it from the outside.

Sam told me how to identify how a wolf's imprinting gaze, or however it's called. I didn't understand anything he said but pretended to. So, I was now confronted with a panic looking Paul making signs at me to intervene in his conversation with Angela, which led to my previous conclusion of him having imprinted on my coworker and friend.

"Sorry Paul, I know you don't mean any harm to Chelsea, but I have to follow the rules. I have to call either her parents or Sam, as they are the only ones authorized to take her." He nodded in agreement, still looking as if he was about to start running at any moment. It was rather funny. Over the phone, Emily confirmed that she had asked Paul to pick up Chelsea as he was the only wolf available. That made me suspicious, she could have asked me to take Chelsea, but I didn't question her.

Paul managed to say goodbye to both of us, however, shooting a longing look at Angela, who stared back with some desperation.

"His name is Paul Lahote. He is from the Quileute Reservation. The rest, you'll have to ask him yourself." She blushed and kind of ran away from me. I smiled and kept my task of greeting parents and nannies while cleaning the classroom.

By the end of the school day, I said goodbye to Angela and hurried to my house. I was really nervous and the bad feeling didn't go away. I sat on my couch and stare at the space.

"Baby?" I snapped out of my daydreaming by Sam's voice and by his hands moving in front of my face. I focused on him and smiled. "Is everything ok? You didn't answer your phone"

"Yes, just thinking." I shook my head, not wanting to worry him. I stood up and walked with him to the kitchen. He began rummaging through the cabinets and the fridge looking for something to eat." I smiled amusedly. "Do you know Paul imprinted on Angela?" I gossiped as soon as we sat on the table.

He chuckled. "He was thinking about it when he took over the shift"

"Your niece is some sort of imprint magnet."

"How so?"

"You went to pick her up when you imprinted on me. So far you have been the only wolf who has picked her up until today. Paul came to pick her up and imprinted on the way." He looked at me as if I had grown a second head. "Maybe we could test the theory with another wolf."

"Baby, all of us have already imprinted on someone."

I actually pouted because it was a good thought to distract myself. Apparently, he saw something in my face because he stopped looking for food and sat next to me.

"What is really going on in that mind of yours?"

I shook my head again. "I was joking about the theory, you know." He raised an eyebrow not buying my line.

"Am I pressuring you? Forcing you to move in with me?" His question took me by surprise.

"No. Of course not. I admit it feels really fast sometimes, but I agreed to do it because I want to. Because I hate it when we spent we spent days without seeing each other. And even though, the speed of this freaks me out, I'm one hundred percent in." He kissed my forehead relieved.

"Then, what have you so serious?"

I knew I couldn't lie to him. " I have this really bad feeling in my stomach, and it's not going away. Chelsea feels it too." I proceeded to explain our exchange at the classroom and he looked at me worriedly.

"Maybe we should talk with the elders or something. It is too much of a coincidence that both you and Chelsea have this bad feeling the same time the pack picks up on a strange scent."

I doubted the elders would be of any help, but I didn't say anything out loud.

We left the subject and focused on finishing packing my belongings. It was the only thing that actually managed to distract me from the impending...whatever.

…

…

…

Three more weeks and the freaking bad vibe still hadn't left. I was officially moved in into Sam's house, happier than I have ever been. Chelsea still felt the 'scary feeling' as she called it.

Every day I worried that Sam's trouble with the unwanted guest was causing the bad feeling and that he would end up injured, or any of the wolves. Every day he came home safe and sound I sent a small thank you to whatever superior power protected him for one more day.

I lived like that for about a month more. Making it nearly 8 months of being together with Sam. And a few weeks of Paul and Angela being together. He took less time than Sam had taken to speak up. He came by the kindergarten the next day and asked Angela out on a date. She showed up the next day asking me a lot of questions that I answered as best as I could.

Leah had been my nanny since Jake told her about my bad feeling. I really hated pack shared mind sometimes. And even though I found funny that Jacob was like an old gossipy lady most of the time, I really hated that he had shared this particular thing. Although, I couldn't be mad at him, because I knew it was an unconscious thing.

My bad feeling was at its peaked and it was almost deafening when Leah got the call.

"That was mom." She had tears forming in her eyes when she hung up. "Sam and Paul got in an accident."

I stood up from the couch immediately, fearing the worst.

"What kind of accident?" She didn't answer and I got hysterical. "Leah! What kind of accident? Are they badly hurt?"

The tears began spilling. I got my keys and my bag and ran to my car. Leah followed closely behind. She directed me towards the Rez hospital.

I ran towards Sue. She hugged me whispering in my ear that they were ok, they were unconscious but out of harm. Their bodies were healing at a human pace. Their wolves were equally as hurt and needed time to heal properly.

I went into Sam's room hurrying to his bed. I cried the fear, the worry and the relief I had been feeling for the last weeks. This was _the_ bad feeling. I felt it disappear and evaporate with my tears and sobs.

"You can't do something like that ever again. I need you...we need you so much. Please wake up darling." I caressed his unharmed arm. The only unharmed part of his body.

* * *

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **Remember to receive 2019 with a yellow shirt (or dress) and red underwear (hehe). Grab your favorite suitcase and walk down the street as you receive the new year to ensure you have a year full of trips (I've never done it myself, but I lot of people from my country-Venezuela- do it) I have done the yellow shirt and red underwear though.**

 **Whatever, Happy new year!**

 **Paty4Hale**

 **30.12.2018.**


	18. Force of nature

**After more than seven months I finally show up again. What has gotten into me? I have no idea.**

 **I hope you don't hate me for always taking so long to update.**

 **I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Kisses.**

* * *

 **The Ghosts of my life**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Force of nature**

The phone ringing woke me up from a restless sleep. I hurriedly accepted the call, looking at my still unconscious boyfriend.

"Hi, honey". My mom's voice, soothing and warm on the other end brought tears to my eyes.

"Hi, mom" I had the feeling she knew what has happened. Or well, the edited version.

"How are you?"

"Tired, worried. He hasn't woken up." I half sobbed. I told her everything that happened from the moment I got the news.

"He's strong, baby. He just needs time to heal. Everything will be perfectly fine by the time he wakes up. You'll go home with him and look after him." I allowed myself to smile. He wouldn't like being confined to the house.

"I hope so"

I talked to my mom for approximately an hour, catching up with both our lives and our significant others. She promised to visit again soon, and given the circumstances, I wasn't worried about it.

I returned to my seat next to Sam's bed. He had an IV connected to his arm, and some more cables attached to his chest. There was a machine that marked his vital signs and let me know he was very much alive, with me. I sent a thank you to whoever was taking care of him. _Harry and Alison came and went all day, checking on both of us, and updating me on Paul's state. Alison had been equally worried, but never said anything, which I appreciated and returned the favor._

Clara, Sam's mom, had stopped by a few times over the day to check on him. For some reason, she didn't like the hospital. I understood the sentiment. Each time she came by I emptied the room giving her privacy with her son. She deserved as much time with him as I. A couple of times she told me it wasn't necessary for me to leave the room, but I quickly dismissed it, saying she needed her alone time. The truth was, she wasn't very good at hiding her emotions, and to see her so worried, so _destroyed_ , was too much for me. I never told her any of that, because I didn't want to burden her, and she deserved to unburden herself in her own way.

Emily, Chelsea, and John had stopped by as well. Emily cried a little and hugged him fiercely. Again, I left the room and took advantage of the visit to pay a visit of my own to Paul. He was as unconscious as Sam was, with Angie by his side reading. I engaged in small talk with her and asked if there were any news about her guy. She shook her head.

Sue had managed to contact Angela and let her know that Paul was involved in an accident. She was also attached to his side. She was a very strong person. I don't know what would have I done, were I had been in her position so early in my relationship with Sam.

I told Angie I was going to be in Sam's room if she needed anything, she said the same and I left. Emily hugged me and thanked me for taking care of her brother. I told her I loved him, and that was my job now, then I managed, somehow, to fall asleep again. This time I was woken up by my dad, who was shaking me lightly. I looked up to Sam, but yet, nothing had changed.

"Have you eaten?" I shook my head and he frowned. "Come on. Let's grab something to eat." I hesitated. I wasn't feeling well. "Come on, kiddo. You need something to eat. Sue will call us if anything changes." Knowing he was right, I nodded and stood up.

I found something that didn't make me dizzy or looked suspicious. Dad didn't comment on the amount of food I ingested. I didn't offer an explanation either. Sam was the first I wanted to tell. However, I knew I needed to make an appointment with the doctor. Better to get it done now. I hate hospitals.

After barely eating the barely good food of the hospital cafeteria, I went to the maternity section, passing advanced pregnant women, newborns that were so damn cute and nurses. I asked one of them where could I find an OB/GYN and she pointed out the direction of the doctor's office. Surprisingly, and luckily for me, the office was empty of mothers, future mothers, and ghosts. And my luck continued as the secretary let me in, alleging one of the patients canceled. I was a wreck of nerves, but I was also excited. Was I really pregnant? Was I really doing this? After filling a form with my personal information the doctor proceeded to check on me.

"You said, you took one of the home pregnancy tests." I nodded at the doctor's words. "Let's see if the results are true." He poured the jelly-like gel on my lower stomach and then put the wand thing and moved it around. "Well, Miss Swan. Congratulations. You are indeed, pregnant. Four weeks to be exact." I smiled happily. Sam would be over the moon. We have discussed briefly the whole having children, but it was always in the future, never so close, so fast in our relationship. We haven't even been living together for a month. The doctor let me clean myself privately, and then he proceeded to answer all my questions. He also prescribed some vitamins. He gave me the sonogram pictures and I even cried a bit.

I returned quickly to Sam's bedside. I fell asleep again, this time, waking up the next day, with a stiff neck.

Paul regained consciousness first, making the wolves that were at the hospitals very happy and noisy. I smiled amusedly at the noise. Boys will always be boys. And I welcomed the happy atmosphere.

Sue admonished the wolves and threatened them with no visits if they kept it up. They quickly tuned down their excitement. I allowed myself to laugh at them, joining in the joy of one of their brothers waking up after whatever the hell happened. Neither of the wolves wanted to tell me anything. I didn't understand why.

By mid-afternoon, Sam began to groan and stir. I called Sue and she came running with me. She called his name several times, checked something on the machines and checked something on Sam's eyes.

"He's waking up, finally." She announced with a small smile. I smiled back. I hurried to the other side and held his hand.

"Sam, baby, it's me. Please wake up. Come on." I urged desperate to share the news with him.

He groaned again. This time, opening and closing his eyes a few times, quickly. However, his eyes remained open, though his stare traveled all the room before setting on me. He smiled and raised his hand, cupping my cheek. He cleaned off a tear. Sue kept checking things on his body and writing things on his chart. After a few minutes of this, Sue declared him in good shape, despite everything, and left giving us some privacy.

"I'm so glad you're awake" I whispered-sob and buried my face on his neck. He hugged me back, holding me against him. "I was so worried. I've barely left your side."

I heard noises and howls coming from the waiting room. The wolves for sure knew now that Sam was also awake. We both laughed at their enthusiasm and laughed harder when we heard Sue admonish them, reminding them they were still in a hospital.

Sam returned his attention to me."I'm sorry, baby. Things got out of control." Understatement of the century. "We caught the owners of the scents. They were three vampires. Two of them easily dispatched, the third, we had more trouble getting rid off. He was the one who attacked us. Well, he attacked Paul, I was nearest to him and jumped, but the leech caught me, and the rest is history." Somehow, I suspected there was more to the story but didn't pressure for more.

Either way, I slapped his forehead, doubtful of where to hit him. I still didn't know how bad his injuries were. "You have to be more careful. It's not only you anymore. You have people here that would be lost without you." I was referring to me, our baby and his pack.

"The pack knows what to do in case the Alpha is killed." I hated the way he said it.

"Good thing their Alpha is smart and won't get himself killed." Seriously, if he died, and returned as a ghost I would ignore him until the end of my life. I shuddered. I would not think of that. He smiled at me and tapped my nose.

"What do you have there?" He asked pointing at the pictures I still held. I smiled and handed them to him. He studied them for a few minutes, in silence. "Really?" He sounded unsure but excited.

I giggled. "Yes. Four weeks" His smile widened and he jumped out the bed, disturbing the machines to which he was connected, but clearly not minding it. "Now you understand. We both need you. You can't be reckless again. It's not only you now." Stupid fucking tears that keep running down my cheeks. I wiped them furiously.

He hugged me tighter and I could have sworn that I felt something wet in my neck. Was he crying? I was about to ask him, but Sue came in running with three nurses, stopping when they saw there was nothing wrong.

Sue let out a sigh. "You pack of animals will give me a heart attack one day." I giggled separating myself from him and looking apologetically at Sue, that now stood alone.

"Sorry, Sue." Sam returned to the bed, groaning in pain. Sue shook her head and checked Sam's injuries again.

"You need to stay put. No more jumping out of the bed. You may be a wolf, but you are still human. Your body is still healing. Unless you want to stay here for a week, I advise you to take it easy." Sam looked at me winking.

"I'll make him stay put. Promise" Sue smiled and left.

Once we were at home, Sam laid on the couch, making sure to have the cane at hand. He put up a hell of a fight when Sue ordered him to use it for a week. I have never seen him so stubborn. It was kind of hilarious, to be honest. _However, Alison and Harry didn't find it funny. Harry attempted to smack him one time, but he just went through him. Alison just looked at him, I mean, stared at him._ I swear if ghosts could harm the living with glares, Sam wouldn't have made it out of the hospital.

The next few days were easy. It was the weekend and we kind of fell into a routine. He complained a few times that I was making too much effort. He didn't like to sit still while I cleaned the house or did the laundry. He liked it when I cooked but that's basically the only thing he let me do on my own.

I smiled and pecked him on the lips. "Moving helps me not get sick. Your child drives me nuts" while I haven't experienced morning sickness in full force, I still got dizzy and nauseated if I sat still for too long.

Sam put his hand on my belly and smiled. I wasn't showing yet and our baby was still very little to move, but we both loved to see the small very imperceptible baby bump. We both knew it was there because my pants were tighter and we both knew my body. But to everyone else, I was the same. We decided to wait a few weeks to announce it.

The first Monday I had to get back to work Sam was impatient. He was feeling claustrophobic.

"You're not allowed to phase. Or attempt to phase. I'll know if you do. You're allowed to go the bistro only if you promise to take it easy. Seth can handle the heavy lifting." I warned him with a serious face. He knew I would not back down.

"I promise to behave." He shot me a smile. I didn't buy it.

"I have eyes and ears everywhere. And remember that Seth is more scared of me that he is of you." It wasn't true. At least the Seth part. And I would make Alison look after Sam. She could tell me if he wasn't following Sue's directions. Harry would probably cover for him. "I love you" I said before kissing him.

"Love you too." He answered after we pulled apart.

I got on my car and waited until I was out of hearing range to laugh about what I said at the house.

" _Am I being too paranoid?" I asked Alison and Harry._

" _Not really." Was Harry's response. "You're overprotective by nature. And he needed to be reminded."_

" _Is Seth really more afraid of you?" I giggled at Alison's question._

" _Not really. He doesn't fear Sam. He respects him as his pack alpha and loves him as a brother. But he knows I'll kick his ass if he allows Sam to overdo"_

* * *

 **Thank you for everything!**

 **Tell me what you think of the chapter!**

 **Kisses.**

 **09.07.19**


	19. Broken hearts and baby wishes

**Heey! I know I take ages to update. I could give excuses like I'm in school doing my Master and it's hard, but I have time, just sometimes I don't have the inspiration.**

 **I hope you like it... I think there could be like 3 chapters left or something like that.**

 **Anyway, enjoy! And thank you for your favorites and reviews!**

* * *

 **The ghosts of my life.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 19: Broken hearts, and baby whishes.**_

Sam wasn't the most patient of guys, but what he lacked in patience he compensated in sweetness and thoughtfulness. The first week at home after his accident and after finding out I was pregnant he barely let me do anything, despite all of the times I told him I needed the activity.

Also, I could swear I was craving the brownies that Sam had on the bistro. He brought a box of brownies home every three days for the first two weeks. The third week after the accident, Sam was fully recovered, but still wasn't allowed to phase for at least one more week. We decided that now that I was seven weeks pregnant we would tell our family and friends about it. So we decided to tell them all at once. I called my mother that same morning and told her the news. She cried and yelled and congratulated us all at the same time. She was very excited to be a grandma. She promised to follow up on her offer and come visit. I foresaw a lot of luggage on that trip. She would make sure to bring tons of things for the baby.

Clara was more difficult to convince to join us in a full house. But after Sam told her we had some news to share and that she wasn't more special than my dad or Sue, she would have to come to the gathering and find out. She reprimanded her son on his manners but promised to be here on the weekend. So, now we had on our hands a pack of wolves plus a few more mouths to feed. But I was too excited by the prospects of telling everyone about our baby.

The day after we called every one, a Tuesday to be more exact, I experienced my first full morning sickness. It was awful since I had nothing on my stomach to puke. One of the many things that I love about Sam is how sweet he is. But even the sweetest man has a weakness, and boy he didn't enjoy morning sickness more than I did. All those movies telling you about men holding their wife's hair while she puked certainly did not apply to us. As soon as he heard me puking he said sorry and ran to the kitchen. I didn't hold it against him, he's been wonderful with every aspect of the pregnancy. That didn't mean I was ok with it, my rational part knew that it was logic that he would be grossed out by hearing me puke, but my sensible, pregnant side wanted to cry. And I did cry but not in the bathroom but in the kitchen when I saw that he had put a glass of water and some crackers in my usual spot on the table. There was no breakfast as it would usually be at this time in the morning on a workday.

"I figured you wouldn't be in the mood for a full breakfast, so I thought that maybe for now crackers would settle your stomach" I started crying in my chair and Sam was looking like he just ran into some extremely dangerous territory. "Why are you crying?" He asked softly kneeling in front of me.

"I don't know" I sobbed. He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Are you going to work today?" I nodded. I couldn't not go to work. Besides, if I stayed home I would be very moody.

"Do you want to meet for lunch? We can go wherever you want." Food didn't sound very enticing at the moment, but I knew I had to have lunch. It was not only me I was feeding.

"Yes. That sounds good" I said and wiped my eyes. He smiled widely and kissed my forehead again.

"We need to get ready or we will be late for both our jobs." He said standing up and offering me his hand.

"There's no one in the bistro who would scold you for being late" I reminded him on the way to our room. He shrugged and went into the bathroom to shower. I had showered last night so I just had to dress.

I opened the closet and sighed. Obviously, seven weeks pregnant meant that my old clothes were no longer an option and Forks was too cold to just wear a dress. I had bought two jeans that were not maternity clothes but were bigger than my usual size. So I got one of those jeans, my boots, a shirt, and a sweater. At least some of my shirts and sweaters were still fitting. But I knew that I had to go shopping soon. I had to ask Leah to come with me. Or Sue. She was a mom, she would know better what would be more comfortable. And I needed more bras.

…

…

Angela was eyeing me suspiciously all morning. Basically following me with her stare wherever I went. I ignored her the best I could and focused on making sure that none of the munchkins decided to put the brushes soaked in paint into their mouths. I didn't suffer from any other sickness during the day and I prayed that this would be the only morning I suffered from morning sickness.

Chelsea was playing with Liam, a blond little boy, and they were laughing a lot and hard. They were so cute. But dear Tobby was pouting from his spot, and I could see some unshed tears there. Many times, adults thought that because toddlers didn't understand that much the world, they didn't feel as deeply as they did. Granted, their minds and emotions were still in development, but they felt everything and often expected everyone to be good.

"What do you have there, sweetheart?" I asked Tobby, kneeling next to him and trying to get his attention away from Chelsea and Liam.

Tobby's brown eyes focused on me and blushed a little bit when he showed me his picture. We thought it would be an interesting experience teaching them how to use paint. They were painting on hard papers so that their pictures wouldn't be ruined by using normal paper.

I didn't understand much what he had drawn. "This is very cool, Tobby. Would you explain to me what you draw?" He nodded and proceed to show me a rocket, a dog, the sun and a house. It was very funny, and I wondered how he related these objects together.

When the day came to an end each child went with their parents holding proudly their pictures.

Tobby's parents told me that he was very much interested in the space and everything related to rockets, and last night he had been entrenched in a documentary about space programs. They let him watched it even though he probably didn't understand that much. I just thought it was very cute.

"You're hiding something" Were Angela's words for me when we were cleaning the tables.

"I am not" I answered trying to not let show my nerves.

"You're either pregnant or getting married. And that's your big news for us this weekend. You're not moving since Sam cannot leave the pack and you haven't talked to anyone about other schools"

"You should have been a detective Ang" I neither confirmed nor denied anything.

"I'm happy for you, Bella. Whatever your news is." I turned around and met her eyes. Yes, she knew. She knew that if I was engaged I wouldn't have been able to resist, nor would I have come in here without the ring.

"Thank you. We are too" She hugged me and promised not to say anything to anyone until Saturday.

…

On my way to the bistro, I was wondering where my faithful ghostly companions were up to today. Since my show on the bathroom this morning, I hadn't seen them. I was distracted from those thoughts by an incoming call from Seth.

"Is it ok with you if Amy tags along for the weekend?" He sounded nervous.

"Seth, really?"

"What?"

"Since when do you ask if it's ok to bring your dates?" He had never had the decency to ask.

"She's different. I don't want her to be uncomfortable. I know you don't know her…:"

I interrupted him "And how do you plan on us meeting her if she doesn't come?"

"Good point. So, she can come?"

"God, you are so obtuse. Of course, she can come. You don't even have to ask. She's your imprint and girlfriend." I rolled my eyes. Sometimes Seth was really not the brightest person.

"Ok. Have to go patrol. Bye, Bells."

I didn't have time to say goodbye. I laughed it off and parked near the entrance of the building.

Apparently, Sam had reserved a table for us and made one of the waitresses guide me there once I came in. I smiled getting emotional. He probably had been very busy during the day, and he'd probably stay after our lunch date. I was fine with it, I needed a nap anyway. My boyfriend didn't make wait much longer. Ten minutes after I was seated he sat in front of me after greeting me and kissing me.

"Have you been very busy?" He nodded.

"It's almost payday, and I was getting everything ready for them. Besides, I was arranging a series of meeting with a lawyer. I plan on making Seth a partner of the Bistro. That way I would be able to share responsibilities with someone, and have more time off when the baby arrives." I nodded. I knew this day would come, and I was happy for him. He never did anything halfway and rarely did anything he wasn't at least a 90% sure it was the correct thing.

"I'm glad for you." He smiled. "Have you told Seth already?"

"I'm meeting him later today. I really hope he accepts. We've talked about this a few times in the past, but I don't know what he really thinks." He said and waved to a waitress to come.

The waitress took our orders and once she left I turned my attention back to him.

"I'm sure he'll say yes. Especially now that he's with Amy. He's gonna want to have something stable and secure for the future" Seth was an accountant but hated the small company he worked for. "Besides, he really dislikes his current job"

"You're right." He sigh. "Enough about the others. How' was your day?"

"It was really good. I didn't get sick or dizzy. I felt a little tired at some point but I think that has more to do with my job than with the baby. And, your niece is breaking hearts in my classroom. Oh, and Angela knows."

He was about to comment when the waitress came with our orders. I had order pumpkin soup with cheese and Sam had ordered a double meat burger with fries. Our drinks were delivered not long after. We both had ordered ice teas. Neither of us enjoyed drinking coke very much.

"One at a time." He chuckled. "I'm glad you didn't have any more sickness. But you know what to do if you do. And try not to overdo at work. I can understand toddlers can be very active but you're pregnant and you're going to get tired faster, so be careful. I'm not trying to tell you what to do, or how to do your job. But just as you worry over me, I worry over you."

"I promise I'm been careful. And it's not a high-risk job." I don't know why I needed to add the last part. Maybe I felt a little bit annoyed at something he'd said, even though I knew he was right. But I wasn't going to pick up a fight with him over nothing.

"Second, What do you mean by Chelsea's breaking hearts? And How does Angela know?"

"Do remember Tobby, the little boy I told you had had trouble with Chelsea when we started dating?"

"The boy you told me had a crush on Chelsea and her on him?" I nodded. "Did she break his heart?" He sounded amused by it. I rolled my eyes. I was one hundred percent team Tobby.

"She was playing and laughing with another little boy today, Liam. And I swear little Tobby was heartbroken and almost crying watching them." I sighed. " It was the cutest thing ever. And I had to distract him and made him talk to me about what he was drawing"

"Are you sure about this?" he was now skeptical.

"I swear. Angela saw it too." she had commented on that after each of us made our ways to the parking lot.

"I guess I prefer that to other kids breaking her heart" I raised an eyebrow. In my view both were bad. Granted, Chelsea was an innocent 4-year old who probably (ok, definitely) didn't know what she was doing. "You know what I mean. I fear her getting hurt just as much as her dad does." I waited for the rest of the explanation, but he didn't elaborate.

"Sam…" I let go of my spoon and took one of his hands in both of mine. "What are you really worried about? Is it just Chelsea's heart?"

He sighed squeezing my hands. "I don't want our daughter to get hurt. I hate the thought of it. I don't want any boy getting near her. I want her to be raised inside the rez and only hang out with the wolves' kids. The chances of someone imprinting on her can be high." I looked at him stunned.

First, we didn't know if our baby was a girl or a boy, but now I knew what he wished for, which was funny as hell. Second, raising her only with the wolves? he would go insane. And if we had a girl and she was the object of someone's interest or imprint he would grow gray hair equally as fast.

"Wow" It was the only thing I managed to say.

"Too much?" He asked worriedly.

"No. That was very cute, Daddy. But you can't worry that much about things that are out of your control."

"I know."

"So...you want a girl, huh?" I asked hiding my smile behind the spoon full of soup.

* * *

 **Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Kisses and hugs!**

 **Paty4Hale**

 **4/08/2019.**


	20. Happily ever after

**Welcome back to this crazy story!.. I hope you enjoyed the ride and loved it as much as I did.**

 **Thank you for your kind words, your favorites, and thank you to the silent readers who I know are out there.!**

 **Enjoy this last chapter!**

 **See you on the next adventure (If I ever decide to upload it)**

* * *

THE GHOSTS OF MY LIFE

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Happily ever after.**

On Saturday, I was up by 8 in the morning, too excited to sleep more, and too excited to stay in bed. I silently brushed my teeth and went to the kitchen. I wasn't in the mood for anything elaborate so I just ate a bowl of cereal and some orange juice.

My plan was to patiently wait for Sam to wake up so we could go grocery shopping for everything we will need for today's barbecue. Having to feed so many wolves will definitely be hard, but I was very excited to share our news. However, I found my way to the bedroom next to ours. Blessing the day that Sam decided to move in into a house that had two bedrooms. Currently, it held my old bedroom furniture. But we discussed that it would become the nursery for the baby. We still have yet to decide what we wanted to do with the bed and everything else. I found myself cradling my still very small, almost imperceptible baby bump.

Sam's arms snaked through my body and hugged my hands from the top, leaving a kiss on my cheek. "Good morning."

I smiled leaning my head back into his shoulder. "Morning."

"Everything good?"

"I was imagining the baby's room"

"Do you think we should buy the furniture already or wait until we know for sure that we're having a girl?" It amused me so much every time he insisted on me being pregnant with a girl.

"I think we could go window shopping and if we find something we really like we could buy it. The crib and furniture could be white and once we know what we're having we could decide on a color for the walls"

"That sounds like a plan then. But for now we have to get going, otherwise, the pack will be here before us."

I nodded and turned around. Kissing him on the lips as a good morning.

Once we were in the car he asked me again if I was feeling well, claiming I hadn't answered his question back at home.

"No sickness I promise." He smiled at me and I could see the corner of his eyes wrinkling behind his sunglasses. That man could style something so simple. "I was thinking something else, though." I ventured.

"Yes?" He eyed me quickly before gazing back at the road.

"You said some weeks ago that you would think about showing your wolf to me as I proposed."

"And I thought about it. But as you can remember I was banned from phasing for four weeks. I promise next week I'll do it consciously."

"Thank you."

"I still don't know why it's so appealing to you, but if it makes you happy I won't question it."

"I don't know either, exactly. It can be that seeing you again, this time willingly it's like being completely with you." Until he asked me to marry him, if, or when that day came.

"You are completely mine." He swore. I kissed his arm just as he parked.

…

…

Two hours and a half later we were back at home and we were arranging everything in the small garden we had. Sam told me Jared would be bringing a table and we could use the chairs we had in the kitchen. Jake and Leah would bring more chairs. We were so many that there were more people than chairs. And I realized I loved that, and I wanted it to be always like that. More people than empty spaces to sit.

...

…

When Dad and Sue arrived, Sam received them at the door. I couldn't hear very well what were they talking about but as they draw closer I heard my dad say to Sam "I hope you are taking good care of my girl, Uley".

Sam winked at me before answering "The best, Chief Swan." I giggled and stepped forward to great them.

...

…

As soon as everyone was gathered in the backyard, Sam and I called their attention.

"We consider you family, and as such, we wanted to share our news with you all at the same time." Leah smiled and nodded. I saw that everyone was anxious and curious to hear our news.

"This came as a surprise to us as well. Just so you know" I began. Angela winked at me and I smiled.

"Quit stalling Swan and speak already" of course it had to be Seth the one to break the tension.

"Sam and I are expecting." I said. "I'm seven weeks pregnant."

What followed my announcement was a whirlwind of chaos. Congratulations were said, hugs were given, tears were shed and everyone laughed. I couldn't have asked for anything better.

When everyone calmed down we proceeded to eat the delicious barbecue that the boys had put together. Around the dessert dish, I felt Sam move next to me. Assuming he was getting up to get something I turned around to ask him to get me something. I didn't expect to find him kneeling on the ground looking at me.

"Sam…"

He shook his head stopping whatever I was about to say.

"I wasn't planning on doing this for at least six more months. To give you more time to get you used to all this craziness. I've been ready since I asked you to move in with me. So, Isabella Swan, would you marry me?"

Everyone was quiet. I never wanted a public proposal, I used to make fun of that. But here, with our family, I couldn't imagine anything more perfect.

"Yes." I whispered with tears in my eyes.

The wolves started howling and clapping and the girls followed just by clapping.

Sam slid the ring on my finger, stood up and took me into his arms hugging me tightly.

The following week on Friday to be precise, Sam took me to the back yard, just where we had our family gathering last Saturday. He made me stand there and hold a pair of pajama pants. I was confused at first, but when I stepped into the woods I understood that he was ready, finally, to show me his wolf.

He was big and completely black. Imposing, majestic and a bit frightening due to his height. But contrary to wild wolves, you could see something different in his eyes. An understanding of such, or perhaps, some rationality that wild animals sometimes lack. It was the most unique experience I had ever had.

He slowly approached me, lowering his head before me. I knew just enough about hierarchy to know that he shouldn't be doing that. An Alpha never bowed before anyone. It was...strange that he bowed before me. I thought we were more equals than either of us holding a higher position over the other. But nevertheless, he bowed as he advanced, slowly but steady. Once he was close enough that I could reach with my hand and touch him, he stopped, sat on his back paws and stared at me. His gaze was so strong that I felt he was reaching into the depths of my soul. It was an extracorporeal experience.

I reached out and caressed his head, sinking my fingers into his hair. It was thick and soft. He closed his eyes and leaned into my touch.

"You're kind of making me want a puppy." That reminded me that Angela had a Husky as a pet. "Oh my god!" I exclaimed and laughed hard and long while he stared confusedly at me. "Angela has a husky" He made a strange sound. I interpreted it as a laugh.

He suddenly tilted his head and shift his focus somewhere else. I followed his stare, wondering what could have he heard that distracted him. He leaned closer to me as if I was the source of whatever he heard. Then he full-on rested his head on my lower stomach. I realized he must have been hearing our baby's heartbeat. We had another appointment on Wednesday, and we were able to listen to our baby's heart for the first time. Making me cry and making Sam laugh at me, which earned him a throw of whatever I had closer, which was the bottle for the gel the doctor had put on my stomach. He didn't laugh again. We apologized to the doctor for the spectacle and he waved it off. Saying he had seen this scene many times.

…

...

We got married at First Beach in La Push with Billy Black officiating the ceremony. I was never a big fan of high heels so getting married on the beach had its perks. My maid of honor was, of course, Leah, while Seth held the position of best man. The rest of the pack were the groom's men being accompanied by their respective imprints. I was five months pregnant and showing a little when we got married. Funny enough, most brides would either rush the wedding so they're not showing or they delay the ceremony until after the baby was born. We decided, well...I decided (and Sam agreed) to get married while things were still under control.

Leah and Jake got married one month after us in a similar ceremony, this time officiated by Quil Ateara Senior. It was as beautiful as mine was, and I cried just the same. Their wedding gift to us was allowing us to go on our honeymoon first. That's how we spent two weeks in Orlando and that's how we ended up visiting some of the Disney parks. We decided not to waste money on other parks that I would not be able to fully enjoy due to the pregnancy. So he endured Disney for me. My inner child was in heaven there.

When we got back from our honeymoon we found out that I was right all along, I was carrying a boy. Much to my delight and Sam's amusement, who did not hesitate to declare that we would keep trying until we got the girl, making the doctor laugh and making me hit him.

"Do not talk about other children while the first is still cooking!" I would freak out. I was already a bit freaked out thinking that my baby boy would someday follow his father's footsteps and become a wolf. But as I chided Sam for not thinking ahead of time, I tried to apply that advice on myself. Hard as it may be.

When we told the pack the news about our baby boy, the celebrations rivaled mine and Leah's wedding parties combined. They were big on celebrating new life. It was something more than one of their own becoming a father. They were celebrating the coming of a new pack member, a new tribe member, a new family member. Dad and I stood in awe watching everything. _Harry and Alison joined in the celebrations in their ghostly forms. Alison never hesitated to speak her mind about her own experience with her own pregnancy. She shared some of Sam's mother moments and made me smile when I would feel down. It made up for the time my mom was not with me._

When Nathaniel Harry Uley (aka Nate) was born was one of the best days of my life. He was a healthy (and hairy) little thing with gray eyes and a tanned skin lighter than Sam but darker than my own. He was a beauty, a very loud beauty. Clara smiled when she met him and laughed when I commented on how loud he would cry. She said Sam was exactly the same. And that I actually got lucky. Sam wouldn't sleep for more than three hours a day for the first few days.

A year later, Jake and Leah welcomed their baby girl Nia. No one understood where the name came from, but it suited her very well. The celebrations for their baby girl were equally as big.

Everyone was happy with their lives. The married couples were enjoying knowing each other in this new stage, and the newly formed families were adjusting their sleeping schedule, as well as the guy, 's patrolling hours. I remembered getting mad at Sam the first month, telling him he was avoiding having responsibility at home. But it quickly passed when one night I caught him singing to Nate while holding him in his big arms and pacing softly down the nursery. I cried and apologized for being a horrible wife. He held me in his arms without letting go of our baby boy. And there, in his arms, I forgot all about the ghosts of my life, literal and figurative. In his arms, I was home.

* * *

 **It's a wrap!**

 **Thank you for coming in into this adventure with me!**

 **Hope to see you soon on whatever adventure I decide to tackle next!**

 **Paty4Hale**

 **7/09/2019**


	21. Outtake one: Daddy's little girl

**Hey! I was sort of inspired today, and this kept running in my head, so I had to write and share. I hope you like it! I had fun writing it.**

* * *

 **The ghosts of my life**

* * *

 **Outtake one: Daddy's little girl.**

Today was the day they would find out whether they would be having a girl or a boy. Bella was at least ninety percent sure that it was a boy. Every time Sam asked how she knew, she just shrugged and said it was instinct.

Funny enough, she was the only one who was rooting for the boy. Everyone, including Sam's grandma and Harry thought it was going to be a girl. Alison would say that Bella's belly was perfectly round, and therefore it was a girl. Harry always called bull on that, sometimes just to mess with Alison, sometimes because he actually thought it was a tale.

Sam laughed long and hard when Bella conveyed the fight between the two ghosts. Those two cracked him up. He wondered if ghostly love affairs were a thing. If they were they could probably see those two together, even though his grandma was probably too old for Harry.

Sam had bought a onesie for his baby daughter in one of the local baby shops. He was coming back from the supermarket and on his way to the bistro. They were running low on tomatoes and until the bought he had made arrived, they would have to survive with what he got at the market. Anyway, on his journey, the store caught his attention and he got inside. What had caught his attention was the nursery that was on display, but he ended up in the clothes section. And he complained when Bella wouldn't stay on one topic at the time. The onesie was white and in pink letters it had written _Daddy's little girl._ He fell in love with it because it was freaking cute, and he knew Bella would love it. He actually felt a little guilty, as If he had betrayed her. They were used to buying clothes for their baby together. They were waiting to find out for sure that it was going to be a girl to paint the room and buy the nursery.

"Are you ready, baby?" he asked Bella from the bedroom. She was in the bathroom finishing getting ready. Just then she got out wearing a pair of black mother leggings, with a loose emerald green shirt and black boots. It was a cold day to be the middle of spring.

"Yes. Let's go." She walked past him to get her jacket and purse, but he grabbed her arm softly to stop her. He kissed her softly making her giggle.

"I love you." He said seriously.

She smiled widely and pecked him on the lips. "I love you too."

"I have something for you." He said. He walked towards the bed and back to her with a small bag. Bella grabbed it looking confused, but she opened it, nonetheless. When she saw the little onesie she laughed hard and long.

"It's so cute!" She cried out once she was able to breathe again. Her smile was so big that it was worth the small bit of guilt that Sam had felt when buying it. "I really do love it. If we have a girl, I am going to have a hard time not getting her spoiled." Sam shrugged.

Bella kissed his cheek and put the cutes onesie on the bed, before grabbing his hand and leading him towards the car. If they didn't leave now, they would miss their appointment.

…

…

…

"Your baby is healthy and has a good size." The doctor announced while he moved the wand around her belly. Sam kissed Bella's forehead who had a few tears on her eyes. They already knew the baby was healthy, but to hear it again at every appointment really erased all those fears.

"Are you able to tell what sex the baby is?" Sam asked, barely containing his excitement.

"He has his heart set on a girl. But I actually think it's a boy." The doctor smiled sharing their mirth. She moved the wand a few more times trying to get a clearer image.

"Ah, here it is" she mumbled to herself, pressing a few buttons here and there on the machine and removing the wand from Bella's belly. "Ready to know daddy and mommy?" They both nodded enthusiastically. "It's a boy." She announced smiling excitedly.

Despite the high hopes of having a girl, he wasn't at all disappointed at having a boy. He was elated, excited and a bit scared. His son would probably follow in his footsteps and turn into a wolf. He feared that day. He didn't want to be turning into a wolf until his son reached the age of turning. And what age would that be? The guys in his pack all turned at different ages.

"Sam?" Bella's voice brought him back to earth, she was cleaning the gel off her belly and the doctor was nowhere to be seen. "Are you not happy with the news?" she whispered brokenly and scared. He had been very quiet since the doctor announced the sex.

"What?" He recovered quickly seeing his fiancé's unshed tears. He cupped her face lovingly looking into those eyes that had brought him to his knees (figuratively) the first time he had seen them. "Of course I am happy. I love you and him so much. You are my entire life. I'm just scared." He admitted.

Bella grabbed one of his hands and kissed his palm. "Afraid of what, baby? I am a first parent too. We'll learn along the way."

He shook his head. Of course, he was also afraid of screwing up. "What if turns too?" He whispered.

"He'll have a pack to back him up. Brothers that would run with him and that will protect him. Just like his daddy. And you'll be there for him. If not as a wolf yourself, as a human. To guide him, to support him. We'll both be there for him if that happens. But let's not worry about that while he's still forming inside me." He nodded even though he was still not that all that convinced.

…

…

…

They stopped to eat some ice cream at their favorite ice cream parlor. They made small talk and enjoyed some alone time between the two of them. Since announcing their pregnancy, there was always someone visiting. Aside from the fact that their house has become pack central. All of the guys stopped for food, rest, or company at any time of the day. Neither of them cared, but sometimes it was nice to be just the two of them.

"What shall we do with the Daddy's little girl onesie now?" Bella asked amusedly eating her hazelnut ice cream with joy.

Sam thought about it for a few seconds and then smiled big. "We save it for the girl." Bella couldn't help but laugh about it. He sure wanted that girl. And a part of her, she had to admit, also wanted a girl. But no matter if she had a girl or another boy in the future, she would be on cloud nine as she was right now. She could face anything as long as Sam was with her by her side.

* * *

 **I know this is short, but that's how it came out.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **I'll try to update Butterfly effect as soon as I can.**

 **Kisses!**


End file.
